Uchiha's future
by Aka.na.Sasori
Summary: The Great Ninja war is over. Uchiha Sasuke is pardoned. A new chapter in his life started, but what will it be like since he can't rebuild his clan, since he's sterile.
1. Chapter 1 - A hint

It've been a long time since last time I wrote a SasuSaku fic, and that one was in french, for that I wish you pardon my weak and somehow poor english.  
My story is mainly a kind of depressive one in the frames of family and love.

I wish you'll enjoy it.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : A HINT**

The third ninja war was over. Sakura prevented Naruto and Sasuke from the hemorrhage in time. Before leaving the battlefield, and going back to their villages with their fellows, the Hokages reunited in the middle of the battlefield to settle an enormous problem : Uchiha Sasuke.

Kakashi graced him from death, for now. He will be sealed and taken to Konoha until they'll know what to do with him later.

* * *

Going back home, the Konoha ninjas had to get pause their travel. Naruto called Sakura to ask for some medicinal help. His amputee arm was hurting him enough to make him grimace.

While Sakura checked him, she wondered if Sasuke wasn't having the same pain. But she could neither check his face, nor his arm, he was total sealed under a black coat and mask, tainted with seals.

"Kakashi-sensei," called Sakura, waiting for the Hokage to turn and face her before continuing "Naruto's arm is pretty messed, and he's in pain. I guess I calmed his torment for now." Kakashi gave a look at Naruto's direction to check him, he seemed relaxed. "Since they got the same injuries, I guess Sasuke-kun is in the same pain, but still he neither said a word nor jolted in his place." Kakashi gave a look to the sealed man who was sitting in the middle of his escorts "Maybe he's not suffering much. Don't bother yourself too much." Said the older, smiling at her through his eyes while asking her to sit near him.

Sakura was about to protest, but knew Kakashi enough to nod and sit. Kakashi wasn't dumb, Sasuke surely was in much greater pain, yet, Kakashi wasn't naïve too, everyone from Konoha looked for the late hours at Sasuke with perplexed expressions.

"See all these people around us ?" - asked Kakashi in a low voice, avoiding to look at Sasuke or leaving the smile from his eyes. "Yes." – answered his student who couldn't but show a worried face, looking at Kakashi. "Let's equilibrate things slowly since the whole situation is delicate. They want to judge Sasuke. He didn't really harm our village, yet he killed Danzou, who was a temporary Hokage and caused some serious damages with the Great Ninja Nations. His participation in the battlefield was heroic and precious, yet, a lot of people are still afraid of him. Not everyone is ready to forgive his previous stands, Sakura." Kakashi was talking all by brushing the environment around them, checking if anyone is sending hate gazes toward the Uchiha man. He turned to face Sakura whose eyes were sadly fixing the late man before adding gently "Look at your comrades," Sakura's focus interrupted and went looking for her comrades, from other teams. They seemed happy. Everyone was happy now that the war ended and the peace was promised for some decades at least. Yet, doesn't anyone feel a little of discomfort at Sasuke's state ? She wanted so badly to talk to him, ask him if he needed anything right then and there. "Except you and Naruto, I don't think anyone is really wanting him around. He may get exiled, but I'll do everything I can to keep him among us. But until then, we need to show our indifference." Sakura's jaw clenched, "What we, team 7, did… No one else has done it. This war would be lost without us and without the sacrifice of our beloved ones!" said Sakura, leaving a tear fall through her right cheek. "Sakura… Please wait some time." Was all Kakashi could tell to comfort her.

* * *

As they were back home, everyone dispersed. Many people went to their houses, the camps, the fatally injured were taken to the hospital, while the leaders and their close fellows kept regrouped near the gate.

The Hokage applauded to catch everyone attention before claiming "Well everyone ! Congratulations for the end of the war. Many of us lost their beloved ones, we may be having many commune and private funerals this coming week. Once over, we've to raise ourselves again and don't let their sacrifices get futile !" Almost everyone was nodding, except for those still grieving their loss. "Go rest for now, you need it. Except the judicial cell, we may need you to call your comrades in the village so you can switch." He added, gesturing to Sasuke.

They dispersed. Kakashi kept there with Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru. "Kakashi-sensei, you're too exhausted from the Mangekyou, you really need rest and some cure." Said Shikamaru. "Well, that's for sure, let's wait a little for the shifting group, I have to make sure no one from the Security department tries anything against Sasuke.

Shikamaru turned his eyes toward Sasuke who was in the same spot he've been put in. "I guess they're having a grudge against him, many of them have been under Danzou. Political matters like the Uchiha massacre or Danzou's involving is unknown to them," he said to Kakashi before facing Naruto "Kakashi-sensei, you've better take care of this and warn them of any disobedience."

The shifting team, a group of 6 ANBU, arrived. Kakashi talked to them, referring with his hand to Sasuke. He looked too serious to Naruto and Sakura, they wondered if Sasuke wasn't incurring any danger. The team took Sasuke away, leaving his teammates worried about him.

"Well !" said Kakashi with an eye-smile, "He'll be ok, don't worry." They nodded at him, with a bitter smile. "I guess we need to check the hospital, right Naruto ?" The blond checked his arm with a grimace "Heh - ! I guess so ! Maybe I can have an implant ?" responded Naruto looking for Sakura's reaction. "Eh, maybe it'll be possible, we need to check it first," she answered. "But… Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun needs to be diagnosed too."

Putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder he told her gently that "Maybe I gave instructions to make you his doctor. Keep an eye on him,". Sakura's face enlightened "and don't get fooled. Until we judge him, he's not to trust, understood ?" "Yes !" "Good then, take care of him."

* * *

All he could do was listening, yet not strongly, his audition was under the seal's effect, lowered. He understood that he have been dragged through a tight corridor and then been placed inside one of the rooms connected to it. Imprisoned.

He've done enough of foolish acts, his powers have been witnessed dangerous. It was so normal to keep him in a prison until he gets judged for his _crimes_.

From half an hour, his eardrums were blank. Silence. Silence is a torture, and it was slowly clearing now that he was hearing some footsteps in the corridor. He could guess who was it.

The door of his cell opened and got closed. "Sasuke-kun ?" He had found his name spelled like this so annoying. It made him remember many of his decisive and foolish acts. The tone was questioning him. Questioning what? He didn't understand the question, answering was pointless.

"How are you feeling yourself ?" – another question. Yet he got an answer : "I don't know.".

He heard her sight. Her footsteps were approaching him, his temper was cold enough to not react, yet he was tensing for a reason he ignored. Was it because he felt danger ? The squad who brought him here was surely more dangerous to him than Sakura, they hate him like any other enemy.

Sakura's hand was put on his chest. He kept wondering for a moment if the elders of the village would send _her_ to finish him. That was insane, they won't do something this horrible to her. But still, he questioned himself if it would be truly horrible for her, if she could forgive him. He apologized in the Valley of the End when he almost died with Naruto from the hemorrhage before she came and prevented that. Yet all he heard her say right then was a loud "shut up".

S_cratch_. The seal on his body was broken, she was untying him. Yet, the seal on his face, on his eyes, was kept. "Kakashi-sensei trusts me, and I trust you, please let me heal your wounds and keep calm." Keeping calm. Wasn't he ?

He released a heavy moan when Sakura seized his torn arm. "Sorry, I didn't think it was this painful, you're keeping your stoic expression…" What expression could she see with his banded eyes, maybe she talked about his mouth and jaw…

Sakura took care of his wounds in silence. When she was done, she said that, apologized for reputting the seal as she did. She marched toward the door where she stopped to tell him "I may have to diagnose you again in two days to see the difference. I'll also check if you may have an implant." Her voice was sad. Did she expect anything from him ? She surely did, but all he could answer was a "Thank you." and an "I'm sorry."

"Thank me when the Uchiha blood's future will be assured."

With this sentence, she exited. He decorticated it into many ideas. "_I don't need a thank you_" or an "_With pleasure_". Assuring the Uchiha blood's future meant many things; the closer was his death that may put an end to the Uchiha lineage and existence. So if he got graced by the Elders' council then he may thank her that time ? Or maybe she meant something of having Uchiha descendants ? And about this latter, he wasn't so sure of the "thanks" meaning; all that was about a future for his bloodline anyway. The only problem with him, is that there will never be any future for the Uchihas, even if he'll get graced…

* * *

"信じていたい明日 | I want to believe in a future  
君を求めているこの心臓は暴走 | Seeking for you, my heart is running wildly  
今は無き君を回想 | The present is reflecting you who aren't here  
信じていたい愛 | I want to believe in love  
それを求めているこの感情は激動 | Seeking for this, these feelings are a terrible shock  
同情、今日無き明日へ | Sympathy, to a future without this present"

SCREW - Self-Injurious


	2. Chapter 2 - Fiançailles

**Chapter 2 : Fiançailles**

* * *

It has been a year already since Sasuke promised Sakura to see her again at the gate of Konoha, with Kakashi. They haven't talked much since his "come back" to Konoha as a prisoner. She visited him twice in his cell, and didn't talk to him much the second time. She got a call from Kakashi just minutes before Sasuke's leaving. She has a lot to discuss with him.

Many events happened since Sasuke's depart, the most important one was Naruto's engagement, it's still verbal, but they're preparing his fiançailles' party already. According to Kakashi, Sasuke will attend.

The Sun was setting and Ino just passed by Sakura's house telling her that she'll go ahead with Sai, her boyfriend. Facing her mirror, adjusting her hair after putting an earring, the young Haruno was wondering if she hadn't missed the age to have a boyfriend. All her friends got an affectionate relationship. Maybe she was the last to have one ? Well there was Sasuke, who's supposed to be single, but who knows; maybe he was in a relation of this sort with someone one of Orochimaru's adepts, maybe that red-haired girl Karin.

The thought made her lose her smile, she was no more able to face herself, to gaze at her own eyes.

Thinking of herself and Sasuke, she thought that "both of them" will be the last from their generation to get together… But maybe not. Maybe she's the latter one. Gazing at her trembling hands through the mirror, she tried to find an answer to a heavy question : what have she done to herself ? Bad and good. Was she weak ? These hands fought powerful enemies, saved wonderful lives, yet what have they done of good to her ? They couldn't make her happy.

A cracking sound from the lower floor brought her back to the present. Seems someone broke something down there. Sakura noticed the darkening sky and the absence of the sun. It was now night.

* * *

The training floor. Her team's formation's site. Good memories.

The party Naruto and Hinata organized was only for their close friends, they all knew each other since the Ninja Academy days. Everyone since back then was here except the memorable Neji and the gone Sasuke, who was supposed to come tonight.

Ino greeted Sakura but abandoned her right after that, going to have more time with Sai. The young-adult ninjas invited their teachers who hadn't come yet. Kakashi promised to come with Gai a little later in the night.

All the 'people' there was her friends, known to her, but at the same time, she felt so stranger to them and the reason was clear, they're only couples here. She felt lonely. And now that the dinner was over, she lost all hope to see Sasuke again.

Sasuke. Thinking of him made her remember her last wondering; what if he was already in a relationship ? Could he ? Well, of course he can, could and would. No. He would be ? She has to be more gentle with her tired heart and stop giving it grand hopes. She has to stop thinking of Sasuke, he wasn't in danger, he was no more an avenger nor an approved 'terrorist'. Sakura has no reason to over-care for him while he doesn't. He's mature, and adult, and knows how to lead his life. If he had any feeling or her, if he wanted her in his life he would have.

Sakura's eyes was focusing on the happiness on all her friends' face, they didn't seem to notice her presence, or her loneliness. Envy them ? She didn't. Sakura was just questioning her heart's masochism. Why does she has to suffer all this time for him while he doesn't care ? He's not forced to love her back, of course. But…

Sakura lost a cold tear from her right eye. She wasn't crying. These kind of tears aren't cries. It was reason's tear. She was reasoning herself and making her blood as cold as that tear while going through her heart. Her heart has to get colder toward the Uchiha. All this isn't fair. She has to move on.

"Why don't you enjoy the party with your friends instead of sitting alone over here ?" – said a calm cold voice behind Sakura.

Her heart was getting colder, yet the beat it skipped made it get hurt. She felt her heart break. After all, one shouldn't put boiling water on an icy glass cup. It would break. It would.

Sakura sighted calmly and bowed her head to gaze at the glass in her hands, trying to catch anything's view through the reflection on the drink's surface, hiding her tear at the same time.

"I wouldn't disturb a joyful a couple, that's why." – she replied, rising her head to the sky.

The man behind her stepped beside her, gazing at the people around, affirming : "Well… Everyone seems to get engaged over here, not just Naruto."

The pinky-hair woman nodded with humming, gazing back at her glass. She doesn't want to look at him. She has no good reason to do that. Sasuke looked at her through his shoulder, concluding that she was having a problem somewhere. Sakura was a joyful person, especially with him around. She wouldn't be this sad while she just met him again, after so long.

"How are you ? – Sakura ?"

The leafy eyes rose toward the black and purple ones. He was already gazing at her.

For some minutes she was absorbed in his eyes, looking for her questions' answers. She didn't fell time passing. At the other side, Sasuke was gazing back, releasing the ghost of a smile on his face.

"SASUKE !" yelled the future Hokage.

The Uchiha turned slowly to his right, moving Sakura from his vision in a slow-motion, to face his friend.

"Hi" said Sasuke saluating. "Congratulations" rising his right and only arm to give Naruto a rose. This one had round eyes fixating the flower, rising them to Sasuke then lowering them back to the rose then look at Sakura to check the rose again. '_Is this a genjutsu ?_'

"Is this for _me_ ?" asked the blonde man. "Yes" answered the questioned, adding "congratulations for your fiançailles." That made Naruto's cheek go pretty red. Sakura was giggling next to Sasuke, who nodded with a smile when Naruto took the flower.

"Well, well Sasuke ! Congratulations to you too !" replied Naruto with his full-teeth smile.

"What ?" blanked the black-haired guy. "Congratulations for what ?"

"Well !..." he responded, retiring slowly into the party, on reversed steps before answering "You two are finally together ! See ya !" and returning next to Hinata.

There was a heavy silence on Sakura and Sasuke, not that they were 'talking' before, but still, the air was suffocating now and the woman didn't feel like talking to him in fear he'd sense that she's chasing him again.

"He-llo !" saluted the current Hokage behind them.

* * *

Sasuke wished to have some time with Sakura this evening, and was wondering how many times they'll get disturbed until then. First Naruto, then Kakashi followed with Shikamaru and Ino with their companions.

Maybe, since no one is single here beside Kakashi and Gai, they're thinking that Sasuke and Sakura are together. Just like Naruto stated. Not stated, but thought.

Ino pulled the guy who's supposed to be his substitute in Team 7 and left them. Shikamaru left after giving Sasuke the political news and how good he's doing lately.

Left alone again. He has something to say, to ask, yet he doesn't know how to. Sasuke was looking for the right words before spotting the young version of Gai running toward Sakura. Sasuke was now annoyed, but something told him to be patient. Was Lee and Sakura together? No way… There was a slice chance for that anyway.

* * *

Finally.

Lee talked about his new girlfriend, showing Sakura how happy he was, not by any negative intention, but just because he respects and loves her a lot, and now that he was in a relationship, Sakura became more like a sister to him.

Sasuke was walking through the wood, fleeing the party's noise and people. Sakura was following him, not by herself, but because he asked her to. She was actually trying to guess what the matter with him is.

Walking behind him, she noticed how much they grew, far from each other. He was taller, his shoulders larger, muscled than last time she saw him. She felt some heat in her cheeks, but lowered her gaze to the floor before her. Sakura has to keep cold toward him as long as he's not giving any opening on that matter.

Sasuke stopped suddenly, and before having time to turn and face Sakura she had crashed on his back. "SORRY ! You stopped suddenly." she said with a forced smile, rising her hands. "No problem."

Sasuke stood there, at his full length, gazing at Sakura's eyes that, nervously, was jumping from a corner of her eyes to another. If all this was natural, it is cute, if not, it's annoying, he thought.

"Sakura…" he started, "are you…" he added after he got her eyes' partial attention. "Sin-gle ?" he finished, getting the full attention of her eyes. The answer he got was on the interrogative form : "What ?"

Now, it was Sasuke's turn to roam his eyes on the natural decoration surrounding them.

"Yes. I am." Said Sakura, after some seconds of shock, within a minute. Before Sasuke could even think about his next sentence, Sakura riposted with a "Why ?"

Why. A one-worded sentenced. So short it should have an answer as short as its three letters, two letters from the end of the alphabet, and one from the first half. He may should answer that way, go to the pre-result then go back to the origin of his question before revealing the real result. –Y isn't the result, that's Z. But Sakura has to deduce this last one by herself since Sasuke has enough snobbism to say _it_.-

"I guess we're getting old with time. We're adults, and may need to settle in our lives." Sasuke just responded to the letter "W", advancing the reason behind his question. He has now to answer the letter "H", going back to the origin of his question. "I know that we grew so far from each other. I have almost no idea of your current activities, so I have no idea if you already have a boyfriend somewhere... So… I was wondering if you _moved on_." Sakura seems pretty shocked with these two last words. Good, thought Sasuke. She was blushing, his second answer was a success. Now remains the final one, for the letter "Y". The answer should be too close to "Z", so Sakura could deduce this latter all by herself : "I think it would be foolish to ask your companionship while I have no idea if you're single or not…" resumed Sasuke with a cool, calm expression.

That's it.

* * *

**Next chapter : Weddings**

* * *

"_闇に散る桜_" | "_The cherry blossoms fall in the darkness_"

Alice Nine - 闇に散る桜 [Yami ni chiru sakura]


	3. Chapter 3 - Wedding

**Chapter 3 - Wedding**

* * *

Five months passed since Naruto's fiançailles.

She didn't lose, by death, anyone so special to her. She didn't know grief or suffering in the way Naruto, Sasuke or her mistress did, but she didn't feel any real happiness since Sasuke's departure three years ago. Of course, Sakura was so happy to learn about his grace from death, but having him in Konoha could be better...

Before and during Naruto's fiançailles' party, a dark idea trespassed her mind : _'maybe he has a girlfriend and would never look at me after all this time, he didn't ask me to wait for him though_'. The idea made her depressed, but it disappeared as soon as it came; thanks for the concerned to make things clear.

Sasuke's passage by Konoha was short, just for Naruto's party, but it brought light to Sakura's night.

They're now together.

* * *

_"I know that I'm being so straight about this. No introductions or 'first steps', but it's just that I don't have much time for that, and I notice how everyone's situation over here has changed. I guess that... You didn't get in any relationship just because of me"_

_Sakura felt cold and anxious. He's marking a pause. Is he expecting an answer ?_

_"I don't know if I really need a family, a new one. But I prefer having a better reason to go back to Konoha. The Uchiha blood is wept off from here..._

_Without turning around, I just want to ask you if you want to be my companion, for now. Maybe we can evolve that relationship if we can agree on some points, that we may __discuss next time I'll be here..."_

* * *

Could she have rejected him ? Sakura doesn't know how could she.

Today was Naruto and Hinata's wedding. Sakura has spent this last month focusing on her happiness, enjoying her time with her friends whenever she could. She tried to forget Sasuke for the time. But not today. Today is the wedding completing the fiançailles, the fiançailles in the party of which Sasuke asked her as a companion.

But in the opposite of last time, Sasuke won't be able to attend it.

* * *

In full simplicity, Sakura attended the wedding and had no bad or solitude time. It was night now and Sakura was undoing her slight make-up and preparing herself to take a bath. Her eyes fell on the small paper on her dressing table on which "Congratulations" was written.

"Congratulations…" she spelled.

Sakura headed for her bathroom thinking if we congratulate people when they get married because they achieved what they were working on for so long… What about those who worked so hard and yet couldn't achieve that ? Does that mean than the latter worked less than the first ? What do we congratulate exactly ? The chance and the good luck ?

"Maybe I'll know what people are congratulated for one day." She thought, avoiding the idea that she may never know the answer.

* * *

The public wedding Naruto and Hinata got wasn't enough. It was traditional to them, they didn't enjoy themselves among their friends. So now, a week later, they're gathering all their friends to do a party like that one few months ago for their fiançailles.

Sasuke ? Won't attend, neither come to Konoha until a month or two from now.

Sakura won't miss these, at the same place as last time. But instead, she won't feel sad nor keep away from her friends even if they're in couples, she'll annoy them and impose herself.

Dressed in black and red this time; a black robe with the same from she wore in the public wedding with red lace on the edges and long sleeves in red lace too.

* * *

The young lady spent enough time with her friends and felt a faint need of solitude. Not because she was sad or in a philosophing mood, but because she needed to remember Sasuke's shadow from that other day.

She decided then, after spending some time in the same spot Sasuke came to talk with her at first, to walk into the woods, in the same direction he guided her in before.

* * *

Sasuke have been walking silently for around two hours now. He wanted to have a pause before entering that zone. A zone he has to enter in full discretion.

Half-sitting on a big rock in the center of a small clearing, Sasuke rose his head to the full Moon above him. Almost 6 months passed since he made his advance to Sakura in this place. He wanted to be here a week ago, and attend his friend's wedding but he hadn't completed his mission until three days ago, and he was heading to Konoha since then.

Feeling someone approaching by his left side, he lifted his face slowly to that side seeing a lady with beautiful white hair and grey eyes in the shadows. Blackly and darkly dressed. When she stepped closer, the moon-light colored her and her hair took a pink color while her eyes took the green one.

Sasuke didn't move. Kept like that, his head tilted to the side like a cat, gazing at her silently. While she stopped approaching him she asked calmly, like unsure if it was really him : "How are you here ? You shouldn't be done until next month." He kept gazing at her, with a faint smile, making her shiver. Both of them thought at some moment that the other was a ghost, an illusion, or maybe a delusion.

Sasuke rose his arm and invited her to come closer with a sign. After a hesitation, she walked with heavy steps toward him and stop within a meter beside him to hear his whisper-like answer "I did all I could to be here a week ago. But couldn't."

"Ah. I see." She answered. She was happy, moving like she was dancing to an Adagio partition from her nervousness, her eyes looking to the right side, then to the left, avoiding the center where he was. She forced herself not to, but couldn't not smile and have cheeks more colorful then the rest of her face.

Sasuke was gazing at her amused. She has matured, won't be yelling her feelings and making them so visible, but yet, she can't really hid them; she hadn't stopped loving him.

"How are you ?" he asked, catching her round eyes.

* * *

They kept discussing for almost an hour, silence filling half of it. Yet they were easily talking, enjoying each other's presence, about how these months have passed. Nothing romantic, just like friends would talk to each other, yet, maybe Sasuke wasn't someone who would sit like that and talk to any friend.

They were gazing at the full moon together, in silence, from around ten minutes now when Sasuke broke it at the same time a cloud broke the moonlight on them.

"I wish next time you'll receive the word I sent you a week ago, it wouldn't be about someone else's happiness, but ours."

The cloud, with the darkness it gave an opening to, accompanied Sasuke's words and disappeared when they ended. The moonlight didn't bring back Sakura's colors only, but added some more to her face. She was embarrassed with Sasuke's words, and wondered how could he say that with such a calm expression, feeling no embarrassment. But when she realized the depth of his words, she was paralyzed with anxiety. Does she have to answer him ?

"Saying ours is selfish, sorry. I should say your happiness, because maybe I'm not the right person you're going to marry."

Broke. She felt her heart breaking. Or, her emotions. The joy and warmth she felt moments ago broke like a lamp leaving its place to coldness and fear.

"What … Do you mean ?" she asked hesitantly, gazing at the grass under her feet.

With eyes still on the Moon, he expressed his thoughts so calmly after a long heavy sigh.

"First, I wish you keep what I'll be telling you to yourself. Then, I already told you that if to choose seriously someone to have as a home where to go back, I would choose you. But… I don't think that you would really want to spend your life with me. I think that you already sacrificed a lot for me, you don't have sacrifice all the happiness you can live with someone else… I'm not that wort-"

Interrupted by a "Don't you dare think that anyone could make me more happy than you !", Sasuke face Sakura beside him, having to bow his head lightly since he was taller. She was looking at him with slightly angry eyes, or hurt… He couldn't figure. But tearful anyway.

"Sakura… Thank you. Just for loving me for all this time, holding feelings and wanting to keep yourself for me is really an honor to me. Yet… I don't think you would like to be with me after hearing what I'm going to tell you."

A light shiver invaded Sakura. She trembled in fear. What was Sasuke going to tell her ? Maybe he loves a woman who he can't be with, and just want to marry her to rebuild his clan ? Or maybe he has children somewhere else ? He was somehow young to have children. What else ? Sakura's mind was trying to find all the hurting ideas, to prepare her for the impact when Sasuke shocked her with something unexpected, with a single word.

"Sterile. I am sterile Sakura."

* * *

_**Next chapter : Sacrifice**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Sacrifice

**Chapter 4 : Sacrifice**

* * *

« Sterile »

The word was resounding in Sakura's brain like a tumor. She was so shocked but wouldn't allow him to fool her. Maybe he's trying to find an extreme excuse to reject her in the nicest way; he may want her friendship after all this time, and all her love, but isn't interested in her otherwise or maybe is in love with someone else, even. But what if he's really sterile and he really wants to be with her but hesitate to not push her to such a sacrifice.

Countless minutes passed. Sasuke stared at her shocked face for few moments after spelling that word and kept gazing at the moon since then. Sakura's eyes were fixed on his face. She was shocked, anxious, hesitating, fearful, doubtful and lost. Her eyes reddened with the torrent of negative ideas crossing her mind. Sensing the silence's endurance, she was now looking for a way to break it without evading the subject, nor getting to its core.

What if he's lying ? If she hang herself on him a little more and said that she doesn't care, she would be now endlessly annoying and he would be urged to be more honest, frank and hurt her directly. If in the other way she would tell him "OK, I wish you happiness too", she then would give him peace in the nicest and easiest way. If he's lying, in either ways, she'll get hurt and would humiliate herself before him, again. Especially if she imposed herself.

But if he's not lying ?

Sasuke doesn't look like someone terrified to tell a truth, a fact, expose reality like it is just for a matter of feelings and emotions. Sasuke wouldn't lie just to have peace. Not now. He could simply go a little further on this path. Plus, he said he favored her from other people if he wanted to get married. This doesn't mean he's in love with her. This fact, this indirect confession, stung her heart and made her now shed a silent tear. But still, maybe after all he went through, his heart isn't yet ready to love, but at least he prefers her.

If he's not lying… If she forced herself on him, in this case, she would prove him her great love and that she's ready to endure anything for him. He may love her back. A thought that made her lose another tear. Does she have to sacrifice this much to earn his love ? Is she this meaningless ?

If to let him go, while he's not lying, Sasuke would be left, alone or not, to face more darkness from now on. If he's not lying, she may be of great help for him; she will love him and maybe be loved back.

She would be ridicule if she would force herself while he's lying. She will be hurt. And she would be pretty cold-like if she accepted to let him go so easily while he's telling to truth. She will hurt him.

Sakura can't ask him about the core of the problem. Why is he so sure ? How did he knew that ? Such questions are pretty intimate to ask. Even if they're friends with deep bounds after all they went through, she doesn't dare to cross such limits. The idea of Sasuke discovering his problem while trying to procreate with someone else gave her chills.

Sakura, anxious and sad about Sasuke's situation, wondering and fearful about his _past_ was crying and shivering, silently. Bowing her head down, defeated by the impassible situation, she put all her strength to move her mouth trying to speak while her voice was absent among her silent cry.

Sensing her distress, Sasuke turned his face to look at her. Her left hand was on the rock under below them, at mid-distance between him and her while her other hand was on her lap squeezing hardly her dress' fabric. She was trembling, surely crying, and her dress started having darker dots on her lap. She was crying.

Sasuke felt embarrassed. He didn't know how to react. What's the exact matter. "Sakura ?" he whispered, bowing his head to look at her face. Her eyes lifted up slightly to look into his. She wanted to tell him something, to ask him questions, to give him answers, yet she doesn't look prepared to any of that.

He retreated himself from her view while she bowed her head deeper when she felt his arm around her, his hand on her head and found her face buried in his neck.

Sakura stopped crying then, from shock. She has never been this close to him. She did feel him on her back when helped her stand on the battlefield against Kaguya but not in an affectionate way like here.

Love or pride ? She asked herself. She loves him and went through a lot for him. She gave him thousand reasons for forgiveness and have put his happiness before hers. Sakura's pride doesn't stand the ground facing her love for Sasuke. She loves him more than herself. As for him, it's surely not the same thing; Sasuke's from a noble descendance, a great family, a historical one, he went through hell and has to do thing like they have to be done or Uchiha's name would be tainted. But the Uchiha clan has no future now. He can simply do things like he wants. He doesn't have feelings for her and his pride as an Uchiha and as the ninja he is, greatest of all on the same ground as Naruto, would smash her being. Sasuke's pride is too big that his love for her, as a friend, is nothing.

Sasuke would always choose pride. Sakura, as long as she loves him, choose love. She doesn't care about humiliation or being ridicule, again, for him. Sasuke is more important than her pride and honor.

Bracing all her courage, Sakura broke her silence, moving her lips against his cloth's fabric, breathing on his neck's skin : "Are you saying such a thing just to tell me that I should move on in the nicest way ?"

He didn't clearly understood her saying, but she clarified herself rapidly, with more tears : "If you want me to move on, please be more direct. I know that you don't love me, and you'll never do, but telling me that in such an awful way is so cruel." She was loosing tears more rapidly now and started sobbing. She was the awful one. She thought about how pitiful she looked in front of him. Thinking of his cloths and pride, she shouldn't cry on him or dirty him with her tears. Trying to pull herself away, she felt his arm going harder, not letting her get further.

Sasuke fingers in her hair started waving slowly, like brushing softly her hair. Putting his chin on her head and squeezing her more tightly Sasuke expressed himself in the clearest way he could : "I'm being totally honest. I'm not trying to push you away. No. At all. I just don't want you to be sad anymore because of me. If I can make you happy, if you'll never be sad about not having a child, I'll be very happy by being with you."

She pulled herself and lifted her chin up looking deep in his jet black eyes. This is the closest she had been to him, ever. Courageously, "I love you. And there is no way I'd feel happy with someone else while you can accept me."

Sasuke's eyes wondered on her face. Her cheeks were red, her eyes big and reddened, her eyebrows knitted, her mouth pouting. She was like a crying brat. Cute, he thought. He does accept her. Not just, he does want her for many reasons; Konoha is his home either he wants that or not. He has a debt to Konoha, Naruto, and everyone on the heads of the village. If to have a home, better it be in Konoha, and except her, he doesn't feel a connection with any other woman, at least she understood his temper through all the situations they went through. Since he stopped looking for revenge, since he got his redemption, he feels more 'human' with more humanly needs and his libido rose since then. He doesn't feel like going through many people in his life, he's too conserved to expose himself to anyone. Sakura could be the only person with whom he's ready to experience any of these.

Noticing that Sasuke's eyes were on her mouth, Sakura darted her eyes to the side, shy. Hearing him humming, she looked back at him and saw an amused smirk. His eyes were locked on her mouth making a shiver cross her back. Sasuke felt it and rose his eyes to hers approaching further. "Are you sure ? - I may not let go after this ?"

Sasuke's smile made her feel fear and excitement at the same time. His smiles were either annoyed, gentle and soft or sadistic ones. This one looked sadistic, but not in a murderous way like that one he gave her with an intent to kill her on that broken bridge. Without an audacity to look at him, she spelled a so rapid and light "I'm sure".

Sakura's heart stopped for a moment. She felt the Uchiha chakra fusing into hers through her mouth. Her eyes were shut and she was feeling hotter and lacking of air more and more. Daring to open her eyes slowly, she got shocked and had them rounded with shock for a moment, gazing at a more developed pattern of Sharingan just 3-4 centimers from her eyes. They were looking deep in her eyes, her mind. The man's hand lifted from above her head to her neck, the contact of her hot skin there to his colder hand made her moan.

The Uchiha felt heat bruising all his body. Passion and desire. He was getting a little blind and had to calm down. He kept his Sharingan activated to have his senses more aware since his blood pulse was deafening him, but making him hear Sakura's organism clearer. Her moan sounded so high. He was hard. His other hand was heading to more sensitive and intimate parts of her body when he stopped himself and stood, distancing himself from her, breathing harder and looking away.

Regaining her breath and body's freedom, Sakura's face was so red. She was still under the heat and passion's shock. He gently kissed her yet in a passionate way. She was feeling a strong attraction growing between them giving her butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't move an inch.

What now ? What will happen.

Sasuke wondered if he did anything bad. Well. Life won't end here. He approached her lazily, going to answer her questioning. She lifted herself higher on the rock, further from him like she was crawling slowly away. Her movement stopped when he put both of his hands near her calling her name in a dominant way, telling her to look at him : "Sakura !"

Hesitant trembling jade eyes looked at him. Tears were still on her lashes. And with the moonlight, she just made him go deaf and blind again, yet he has to control himself. She gave him a strong sexual envy at the moment, he haven't felt so from long ago, he used to regain his control by the simple thought of having "deeds" in this life and that his sexuality didn't matter at all. Yet now, he can just let go and enjoy himself by using her body. She loved him and was there for him. She even mentioned that she knows that he didn't love her, so he wouldn't be annoyed by trying to explain his coldness. She's here for him. She's ready to sacrifice more for him.

Looking around with his eyes, checking that no living being was around them except plants and animals, he looked back at her. These eyes wondered dangerously on her body. His face was conquered by desire, a dark one he needs to unleash.

What was going through his mind was the countless ways he could feel pleasure through her. He checked his situation, he felt selfish. He wasn't ready to give her the affection she needed, he has no idea about what she's expecting from him, what's the happiness she's talking about. All his mind was thinking about right then was pleasure. Everything can wait. He'll give her all the affection she needs later.

Lowering himself on her, approaching her throat, feeling her chest rise and fall, sensing her silent moans of fear or desire, enjoying her fearful eyes, he got stopped by a heavy question that crossed his mind : "What if this will hurt her more than anything else ?" : He said he doesn't love her, she acknowledge that, she's ready to accept him after he hurt her, left her, tried to kill her three times, to sacrifice her to stop Kaguya, to kill Naruto, put her in a deep painful illusion, leaving her two years without news, coming back to ask her if she wanted to seal her destiny to his while he doesn't love her and he's sterile… He didn't even dare ask her how she was feeling.

Complicated. It's complicated and requires more delicate maneuvers, so more time. Maybe he's going to give her more time and she'll change her mind then. He would have lost his time with her.

Selfish and prideful.

Sasuke was blocked atop of her who was half-laying on the rock. She was trembling in the ignorance of what's happening or what's going to happen. She wanted him to tell her anything beautiful or soft. After Sasuke and Naruto's departure, just before being under Tsunade's charge and from then, Sakura who worked more with foreign men during her training used to be anxious with their close presence. She knew she had to be prudent while having them around, especially if she was alone with one of them. Growing older, more feminine than in her childhood, she was more anxious for a moment, but that feeling left her since she became so strong she could smash any man that came dangerously closer.

Having that anxiety lost for years, she was experiencing it now. She knew this dangerous aura Sasuke was releasing. Sexual desire. Realization made her sad and colder. She straitened herself with her elbows and sat more correctly on the rock, having her chest few centimeters from his bowed down head whose face wasn't so away from her thighs.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong ?"

Her voice was clean, direct and clear making Sasuke unsure of his intentions. Ashamed.

"Nothing." He answered lifting himself to sit back on the rock. "I'm feeling perturbed"

A moment of silence followed that got cut with Sakura's weird question : "Do you feel so often ?"

Feeling uncontrolled ? "No, I just felt so when I had the murderous intents when I was blinded with darkness". He looked at her with an ashamed sad face, a sorry-smile.

Sakura put her head on his shoulder and slowly crawl her arms around his.

"Thank you" she whispered.

* * *

_**Next chapter : Reality**_

"気付いてたの いつかは終わると | I realized, that it will ends one day  
いかないでよ あたしだけのモノでしょ? | Don't go! You're just for me no?  
茨の道でも悦んでゆくわ | I'll take this path even if it's full of thorns  
あなたのためなら 死ねるわ | If it's for you, I'm even ready to die!

...

終わりにしましょう? | So, let's put an end?"

**Lycaon - Gypsy**


	5. Chapter 5 - Reality

**Chapter 5 : Reality**

* * *

Two months since Sasuke's coming back. Sakura had been with him in most of her free time. Sakura still didn't tell her friends or parents that she's in a relationship. Oh with and with who ! Sasuke. An ex-rogue, internationally wanted Uchiha who almost cold-bloodly killed here more than 2 times and who wants her company, to touch her, kiss her and more, but clearly says that he has no feelings for her.

Sakura's not ready to be honest with them yet, nor lie to them and the reason isn't her anxiety but her fear from Sasuke. She doesn't want to annoy him with her parents, it's almost a miracle that they, finally, got together, that she's able to feel Sasuke's kisses and cuddles, his affection. She's not going to make him feel uncomfortable. He said he wants her as his home, and that means marriage, so everything will be alright, it's just a matter of time. As for children, her parents may be deceived to learn one day that they'll never be grandparents. It saddened her. She wonders there if she's not selfish for deciding that she'll never have children. Well, it's life.

On the Hokage's tower, Sasuke was talking with Kakashi when he noticed his girlfriend approaching the building with Naruto. He was temporarily distracted when Naruto put his hand on Sakura's head, patting her like a child, his eyes went dark for a moment.

Kakashi who had saw his two other students, noticed Sasuke's face's twitch. He didn't hesitate asking "What's wrong with them ?"

Turning to face his ex-teacher, so rapidly, having a faint smirk answering with a "nothing".

Reaching their ground, when Sakura met Sasuke's eyes, her face reddened at the memory of the promise she gave him about tonight. They'll spend the night together for the first time.

"Yo ! Kakashi-sensei ! Sasuke ! How are you ?" asked the obvious blonde.

"Fine, fine ! You're a little late. Come, let's discuss something in my office."

* * *

Kakashi noticed a change in behavior between Sasuke and Sakura lately but knows nothing else about what's going on. If both will leave the Hokage Tower together, then he's ready to bet that they're in a relationship.

Kakashi felt like he was in his first days on Team 7. Naruto's mind was on Sakura, wanting to tell her something, Sakura so distracted, blushing, by Sasuke's presence near her, and Sasuke who looked like he was paying attention and being serious have his mind charged with other matters.

Kakashi repeated himself without anyone noticing. _Great. I'm talking to myself_. He suddenly stopped talking.

Realization. Sasuke and Sakura noticed that he may have said something important while their minds where elsewhere, but Naruto who didn't matured at all was still focused on Sakura and couldn't hold his question to himself anymore "Maaaaaah ! SAKURA-CHAN !" shocking the three adults around him. "Can you _please_ tell me why you're like this _today_ ? What's so special ?"

Kakashi smiled deeply thanking Naruto for spelling out-loud their shared questioning. His suspicions grew stronger when Sakura hesitated to answer looking furiously around with a reddened face that paused on Sasuke who looked away right away. Double great.

"What do you mean Naruto ?" The blonde was weirdly looking at her and then turned to look at Sasuke on his other side "Say, you, don't you think she's so nicely dressed today ? Cute make-up ? And a discreet hairdo ? Huuuuum…" The Uchiha got a slight blush and simply looked away, not answering him. "Are you having a date tonight or something like that, Sakura-chan ?"

She wanted to quick Naruto to Hinata from the Hokage's Tower but she doesn't dare to move stupidly and freely with Sasuke around. She can just melt and calm down.

"YES ! And I'm late ! Bye !"

Sakura just left the Hokage's office furiously embarrassed. Naruto was still gazing at the door she just snapped behind her in a detective and suspicious way. Kakashi sighted, releasing his muscles and his weight on his chair.

"WHAT ?!" exclaimed the blonde, 5 minutes later, while Sasuke was resuming the earlier talk with Kakashi. "SHE'S DATING SOMEONE ?!" he yelled, his hands on his head, running around Kakashi's desk to stop in front of Sasuke "AND IT'S NOT YOU ?" Sasuke looked away with his trademark "Hn" making Naruto dash toward the door screaming "SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAA…" – the door got shut again.

Sasuke couldn't speak anymore with his teammates' childish behavior, he had his eyes looking through the window, sunset. Kakashi's eyes didn't leave him.

"Excuse-me. I guess we should leave this talk to another time."

"No problem."

* * *

Sasuke joined Sakura on a spot they used to meet in. They're heading to her house, she has to tell her parents that she'll be absent tonight so they won't worry, knowing she's not on a mission. On the road, Sasuke questioned her if Kakashi and Naruto knew anything. She answered in a negative way, assuring him that she'll find a way to fool Naruto.

"Don't make things so obvious."

Obvious ? What's obvious ? Dressing in a happier way ? That she's going to enjoy herself with someone ? Or maybe that she's in a relationship ? Sakura felt that Sasuke doesn't want the others to know anything about them. Ok… But until when ? And why so ?

"Ok"

Sakura notified her parents and left so rapidly. When she was about to open the front-door of the house, she wondered when is she going to tell her parents that she has a _boyfriend_. She hesitated to take the doorknob in her hand. _What am I to Sasuke ?_ Surely nothing special.

The doorknob looked so far to reach. Sakura hesitated on leaving the house. Nothing special is going to happen. He may want sex from her. That's all. He may want to use her. Sex frightened her at that special moment. Girlfriend wasn't a word he used to define her, she still ignores what she was to him and doesn't have the will to ask him because she may push him away by such a thought or simply annoy him. Maybe Sasuke thinks that marriage is nothing now that he can't have children. Maybe she looked just as a lover to him.

About to cry, she forced herself to be positive. Well, at least he chose her as a lover and not someone else. She should be happy about this. She's going to know if he has any meaning in his eyes tonight.

Sakura opened the door.

* * *

Sasuke opened the door of his bedroom and pulled the curtain on the window while Sakura entered timidly. He returned to face her and an awkward silence set between them. He invited her to sit on the only support she can sit on : the bed, and she did. After asking her if she wanted to drink or eat anything and had a negative answer, Sasuke set next to her, leaving a space between them.

_It's time to question the core. _… _Or maybe not._

With a quarter of an hour, she was half naked on his bed that she dyed in a crimson colour, the coloration coming from where he's hurting her while he's feeling pleasure. It was so rapid. He forced himself on her silently kissing and nibbling her along with undressing her. He looked in a hurry to finish all this. He wasn't enjoying what he was doing nor giving her body any attention. As for her feelings or thoughts, he totally didn't care. He is cold true, and she knew that but never imagined him being this cold. He took her virginity and the only comment he could give her when discovering that what a confused expression with a "how could you be a virgin for this long ?" that was his only words since he asked her if she wanted anything.

He got his orgasm. He whispered a thank you in her ear and lied next to her. When his breath regained a calmer rhythm, he turned his back to her, face the wall and kept silent, about to sleep.

Sakura's tears didn't stop since he penetrated her. Silently, the tears were falling on the sides of her face. She never wished for anything like this. Her womanhood was still hurting after having her maidenhood deflowered. She wished for softer words than a _thank you_ as if she was his prostitute he paid with a thanking.

"Sasuke-kun ?"

Silence.

Roaming in the labyrinth of her mind, she faced the intersection again and have to choose between love and pride again. She's a strong woman and like she wouldn't allow a friend of her to let her man use her, she shouldn't allow this to herself. If now, that they're a fresh couple, their first time ever, he's been so non-caring, so selfish, what's awaiting their relationship?

Flipping to her side painfully, giving him her back, she told herself that she's no more a maiden now. She has been silly enough her whole life thinking of him while he never looked at her. She kept herself a virgin just fantasying about such a night. What did she got from him ? What did she expect ? More respect ? That he would value her more ? Applaud her for keeping a virgin this long ? He laughed at her. Tears were falling endlessly.

He doesn't want the closest people to them to know anything about their _relationship_. Maybe to him she's just the Sakura she's always been. Nothing changed beside them being adult now. According to his earlier reaction, he surely had enjoyed countless women on bed, slept with so many he neither enjoyed the act not cared too much. He has no feelings for her after, why would he.

_Annoying_. Sasuke thought. He could feel her silent sobbing. His orgasm tired him slightly and he was too sleepy to try talk to her. Maybe he hurt her a little. He'll ask her pardon tomorrow. There's no need to rush.

Remembering a person's desire from his past, he wondered for a moment if she was upset at him in case he didn't please her. But thinking that she was still a virgin until tonight, she surely doesn't care about something like orgasm or maybe beside for a medical knowledge knows nothing about it. It's going to be alright.

* * *

Waking up in the morning, Sasuke found himself alone in his bed and room. No trace of the pink-haired woman. He stood, noticing the huge blood spot on the bed, and headed to the bathroom. She's not here. He took a light bath noticing some more blood leaving him. He remembered a detail from the latter night, that he released himself inside of her and wondered why would he remember such a thing that means nothing to a sterile man.

Leaving the bathroom and entering the kitchen, he realized that she totally left. Entering back to his room, he noticed a paper on the ground, must have fallen from the bed when he rose from it : "I didn't want to wake you up, but I have work today and have to go home."

It was 5 A.M. by then. And she left even earlier.

She at least would have left half an hour ago. Why so ? Weird. But anyway, as long as she's not causing any annoying drama, it was ok with him.

Having her parts cleaned from blood and what remained from Sasuke's _seed_ she went back to her room and hugged her pillow for a deeper cry. After keeping all this time virgin for a special night, she felt like trash. Like he had used her like a meaningless tool. She felt her pride so stained she wasn't ready to face him ever again.

It should be over. She can't stand being his lover, his sex toy. He didn't bother even for a single affectionate word. She was ready to sacrifice even more, but didn't expected such coldness from the whole beginning. That's too much terrifying. All she wanted right now was to erase the past two months from her memory and would have told Sasuke in that full moon night that she already moved on or that she's simply not ready to sacrifice more.

It's still not late yet though, to change this depressive reality.

* * *

_**Next Chapter : Honesty**_

* * *

"君の命が**春(HARU)**を待てずに | Your life depends on the **spring**  
**秒読み**を始めて | The **countdown** had began  
僕が描いた**夢**や**未来**は消えた | I saw a **dream**, where this **future** disappear  
**泡沫**のように | Seems so **ephemeral**"

**Anonymous Confederate Ensemble - SAKURA**

* * *

**Post Scriptum** : I'm really sorry for my non adapted enough language.  
I will be arranging the writing from time to time.  
If anyone is interested in a correction or an advice, it's so welcomed.  
Thank you **Sasusakuhart **for your review, I'll give more efforts to make it up !


	6. Chapter 6 : Honesty

An extreme THANK YOU to **Sasusakuhart** for the grammatical correction and the general correction given to this chapter !

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Honesty**

* * *

A sharp knock sound resounded through her balcony glass door. From her bed, Sakura could see Sasuke standing there, waiting for her to open the door. She didn't want to confront him yet, so she decided to pretend she wasn't at home, grateful for the curtain hiding her from his view.

She had no intention to talk to him so soon after the last night's events. She was still upset and hurt and really felt like garbage about it.

After a few moments, his silhouette seemed to retreat. Her muscles relaxed in relief, glad that he was gone.

After just a couple of minutes though she was worried again, preoccupied that _maybe_ he could go and try to ask her parents about her whereabouts. Then she would be forced to talk to him. What an annoying situation. Sakura left her bed and was starting heading downstairs when the sudden soundof Sasuke's voice made her halt before leaving her room.

"I can see you through this wall. Open."

_Dammit! Sharingan! _Sakura thought. If she had stayed in her bed, she could have fooled him into thinking that she was still sleeping, but there was no point in hiding now… It was obvious that she was trying to avoid him.

When Sakura opened the window, her sullen face and posture worried Sasuke somehow. He had no idea what exactly was going on at the moment. He heard her crying the night before, yes, and didn't bother to ask her what's wrong.

Silence. Again.

Sakura's eyes weren't distracted nor trembling, she was looking at him straight in the eyes.

Silence.

Sakura was wondering how long would this silence last. It was always her the one feeling anxious about that silence, and the one who always did her best to break it. Was Sasuke even bothered by the silence sitting between them? _Maybe_. But this time she wouldn't be the one to break it.

Silence.

They kept gazing at each other for five full minutes. Sakura's eyebrows were knitted. She looked furious at Sasuke. His face and his all demeanor on the other hand seemed completely calm and serene, while looking at her in a domineering way. Superciliously.

"What's wrong ?"

His question sounded like one of Naruto's foolish remarks and she pondered for a moment about sending him back to his apartment.

"Nothing."

"I see. – Then we are summoned by the Hokage."

Cold arrogant.

* * *

Sakura felt angry at her pitiful self, perplexed about how to react to Sasuke's behavior; she couldn't understand him neither know how to be happy anymore.

Not able to retain her tears, she shed some of them in front of him on her balcony. When he just reacted with a destabilized "Sakura?", she reentered her room and slammed the door shut on his face.

She instantly regretted doing that. He may have no idea about what was going on in her head, and he would maybe end up thinking that she was upset at him for a completely different reason, such as his sterility. Although still angry at him, she didn't want him to misunderstand her intention or think that she had changed her mind. Later she was going to apologize to him for her manners.

Later.

* * *

"Come in!" replied Kakashi to the door knocking.

"Ah, Sasuke. – How are you?" asked the older man, before adding soon after "I need your advice and _authorization_ on some things regarding your family."

The word _family_ had long lost all meaning to Sasuke, since the day Itachi killed their entire clan, and again when he felt for the first time the weight of the truth his brother carried in secret all his life and was permanently shattered when he found out about his sterility. Now the word was just a soulless term to him, devoid of warmth or hope. But still, he has to hold the name of the Uchiha to his grave.

Once he was sure he fully had Sasuke's attention, the Hokage explained the situation: "Pein destroyed Konoha some years ago, and it has been under reconstruction since then. The Uchiha compound has been half destroyed, as you know. We're in need of the architectural plans that can be found in your archives. Most of them are sealed with the Uchiha blood or with some seals that can only be read with Sharingan… And since I lost mine… You're the only one remaining."

Rebuilding the compound. Like it was in the past… Sasuke kept thinking _why_? _What for_? What was the purpose of having a place for the Uchiha clan? A clan is based on family, and there will never be an Uchiha family. His blood will never be shared with someone else. It hurts somehow… For a glorious clan like his.

"Demolish it."

Kakashi thought he misheard Sasuke.

"There is no Uchiha clan anymore. I'm the single remaining Uchiha. An apartment is enough for me."

Something didn't add up over there, but the Hokage thought that he had no reason to question him about something so personal. Nevertheless he had a duty to inquire some more, even at the cost of intruding Sasuke's privacy : "Believe me, I'm only asking this on a professional and political standpoint; are you thinking about marriage ?"

A bitter question. Thorny. But the answer was ready, a vague "I don't know" would be enough.

Sakura opened the door without knocking, the Hokage was her teacher and she was very familiar with him after ten years spent together.

"Hello Hokage-sama."

"No ! No ! I've already told you a hundred times Sakura! No Hokage ! No sama ! There's no need for these formalities, I'm simply your teacher!"

* * *

Kakashi then proceeded to explain to them about some troubles with a temple within the Land of Fire. They may be sent on a mission soon.

But Sasuke's mind was still occupied by his family's destiny. The Uchiha blood had no future. Maybe cloning could offer a solution? Or should he try to find a cure? He quickly disregarded both options: he didn't want to check a doctor. He wasn't ready to share this secret with anyone except the woman standing next to him.

He looked at her, remembering the last night, how she had kept herself a virgin for so long just for him, just in the name of her love… What a fool. How could she go this far for him? He didn't know. The memory of her mute cries, of all the pain he gave her, was making him feel so ashamed of himself. Feeling himself lost once again, he entertained for a while the idea of leaving the village again for a longer mission.

He couldn't stand her presence. He couldn't stand himself either. "I have to go."

Sasuke left.

Sakura and Kakashi kept talking professionally, but once Kakashi sensed that the Uchiha was far enough to not hear them he cut Sakura with an apology and started exposing his concerns about the last Uchiha : "Sasuke gave me the authorization to completely demolish the Uchiha compound and fuse their archives with Konoha's archive or library."

Sakura, who had managed to keep a stoic, serious and cool face until now, suddenly felt sadness taking over her features while pain squeezed her heart. She closed her eyes in pain. She understood Sasuke's authorization and request. She knew why. And now Kakashi wanted to know too, obviously.

"He said that there is no Uchiha clan for now. It's just a vast area occupied by ghosts. It would be better to put the compound to other use, something the village could benefit of. He also thinks that his current apartment is enough for the _Uchiha_…"

The kunoichi felt defeated. Again, She realized that her pride was nothing compared to the pain and burden that haunted her _lover_. She had to be strong for him, and stand her ground. She had his trust.

"I even asked him about marriage…" the sentence made Sakura rise her chin, her attention now fully on Kakashi. "He only answered me with a vague _I don't know_…"

Looking at his sad student Kakashi added his last thought: "I thought you two were together."

"No! We're not… Just… Hanging around as… friends! – I'll try to talk with him about the compound."

* * *

Throughout the day Sakura couldn't concentrate on her work at the hospital. The sun was setting and her shift was ending, but all her mind was thinking about the whole day was Sasuke. She had to make up things with him. After all, he had come looking for her in the morning.

* * *

A huge bookshelf, covering an entire wall of Sasuke's apartment, was being filled with books and scrolls. Many of them showed the Uchiha emblem on the cover. Sasuke was reorganizing his apartment. Soon, all this would just be History, Konoha's history. It would blend with it and face eternity through it. The past.

He felt depressed and overwhelmed by apathy. Between him and Itachi, the one who deserved to live a long and happy life was without doubts his brother. _He _deserved to be loved, to be forgiven, to see the future, to live peacefully, to have a family and children and to rebuild the clan.

He felt so sad. In such state, he would have cried, but his tears dried long ago.

If Itachi had survived their fight, maybe he would have been forgiven for his mass murder, for deserting Konoha for a noble cause, for all that he had sacrificed, he would have been reintegrated as a shinobi and lived happily. On the other hand, probably most of his friends from the past had died or abandoned him long ago. After all, no one went after Itachi when he left the village like Naruto and Sakura did for him. No one went as far as them in forgiveness. Itachi would have been alone. To find a woman to love him would have been even harder. Was there a woman strong enough to deserve to bear an Uchiha in her womb? The Uchiha blood? His mind wandered to Sakura. She was young and strong, the strongest woman he knew, even stronger than Tsunade and destined to surpass her mentor in any field. Could Itachi have a chance with Sakura? Surely not. She had always been so insanely in love with Sasuke, probably she would have done anything in her power to get a revenge.

Revenge.

The very word is sickening. In his past, it had blinded him. If he had thought more rationally instead of being controlled by his emotions, he would have tried to understand Itachi's reasons. He maybe wouldn't have killed him.

Sakura, who he had always considered more emotional, was more rational than him. After all he did, she didn't let her sorrow and her hurt get the better of her, pushing her to abandon him. Instead, she had pondered rationally and understood his situation. _Maybe_ if Itachi had survived instead of him, she would have understood him too. _Maybe_ she would come as far as to forgive him. _Maybe_ even love him.

Was she really rational? She's still upset at him and his mind is too torn with the Uchiha's future to wonder what's wrong with her.

Door knocking.

* * *

"Sakura." He said, when he saw the person just outside the threshold.

She looked tired but happy. She was tenderly smiling at him when she said "Sasuke-kun?".

Lost in his thoughts gazing at her with the ghost of a smile on his lips, he mechanically answered with a questioning "Yes?"

"May I come in?"

"Come in whenever you want, however you want. Make it your home."

His words held a deeper meaning: it was an affectionate answer telling her she was always welcome, and maybe even a subtle invitation to move in, but they also revealed his downhearted situation; at the moment he wouldn't even care if he was sentenced to death.

Sakura is somehow shy, but she has stopped being so from time to time. Like now. She threw herself in his arms, covering his neck with hers. "I love you." Sakura wants no answer and his "Hn" was more than enough for her. She will do all she can to make the last Uchiha happy. In any way he wants.

* * *

**_Next chapter : Recovery_**

* * *

_Post Scriptum : Another thanks to **Sasusakuhart** !_


	7. Chapter 7 : Recovery

_I know that my writing style isn't that good, and my english isn't better, but I'm doing all I can to adjust their level. Meanwhile, I'm very grateful to **Sasusakuhart** for her review and correction of the writing of this chapter and the previous one ! Enormous thank you !_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Recovery**

* * *

The paint was peeling off from the Uchiha crest painted on the walls of the last standing house in the compound, releasing countless flecks that quickly dissipated into the rubbles before Sasuke's eyes.

Only a couple of years ago this scene would have enraged him, but now he felt completely detached from his clan's destiny.

Closing his eyes pensively, Sasuke thought about the different meanings behind the clan symbol. Uchiha. A fan, like Madara's lethal weapon, while the white, black and red colors were meant to remind of the sharingan. Such eyes would die with Sasuke, unless someone extract them from his corpse.

All what's left of the once grandiose compound was now the library, the sanctuary and its mausoleum. Those were the last places to hold the Uchiha symbol, and would soon turn into vestiges and artifacts.

* * *

Sakura run through the ruins of the Uchiha compound, looking for Sasuke. That morning, the Hokage had charged all the men available with the task of clearing away the rubbles from the compound, and one of those men, one of Tsunade's ex-subordinate who knew Sasuke, had told Sakura where to find him. Advancing further in the compound, she noticed that all the buildings have been brought down and felt a pang in her heart at the sight of the downfall of the once glorious Uchiha clan. She couldn't fantom how painful this view was for Sasuke.

When she finally found him, her mind went blank from the sight in front of her. Blood. That was the only thing her mind could register looking at the last Uchiha standing on the rubbles of a newly-demolished mansion, a crimson puddle slowly forming at his feet. His blood. Worried, she ran to him noticing that there was something muddy and white too, there, on his left side.

When she reached for Sasuke's left side, he gave her a rapid look before gazing back at the broken Uchiha emblem in the rubbles. Sasuke's expression was stoic unreadable as always, but Sakura could sense the inner turmoil troubling her lover.

"Sasuke-kun! You're hurt !" she cried in panic.

He reacted slowly and checked his left arm, just to discover that there was no arm anymore. His prosthetic limb had exploded, probably due to the extensive use of chakra he did while demolishing the compound with his Chidori. He had been cautious during the whole process, but something with this last house made him loose control; it was his home. His parents', Itachi's, and everything was gone now, forever.

"I'm fine. I just didn't control the chakra amount I channeled in my arm."

The loss of the limb caused some damage to the nerves near the edge of his stump. Sakura cut his left sleeve to check on his arm and started healing his wound. While she was taking care of his injury, she observed how Sasuke was painfully looking at that dear symbol.

The white and red fan meant a lot to both of them. If her chakra's nature was anything near Earth, she would have reassemble those rocks to fix the Uchiha emblem. At least as a token, just like she was fixing his cellular tissues. After all, Sakura couldn't change the past, couldn't change the Uchiha history, from Madara's imperialism and peace program to Itachi's sacrifice. But, as Haruno Sakura, she was at least able to cure the current Uchiha problem. She hoped so.

"Sasuke-kun. Please, open up to me! What's troubling you so much?"

After looking at her in silence for a longtime, Sasuke finally lifted his face to the empty blue sky and replied "It's the end. It's over. I have no reason to cherish this symbol or wear it anymore." Releasing a tense laugh he continued, while smiling at Sakura, "you may help me replace all the clothes having this symbol with new ones."

Hopelessness, dismay. That's what he was feeling.

He started walking to the exit of the compound, suddenly eager to leave that haunted place, soon followed by Sakura. Sasuke was pondering how his life was going to be from now on, as a simple shinobi – with not so simple talents – without the weight of the clan on his shoulders, with only a duty to his partner's happiness and the village's peace and security.

The word partner had a weird ring to him, and he stopped to look at the woman behind him. Sakura halted too, looking warily at him. He lost his second prothesis, and he probably wasn't going to replace it anytime soon considering that he was against the medical solution idea from the very beginning. Sasuke seemed to dislike medicine and all its revolutionary offerings. It would be very hard to impress him about trying to cure that _illness_.

Dumbfounded, she looked at Sasuke offering his only remaining hand to her. What did that gesture mean?

"What?" she questioned, perplexed.

A tired smiled followed by a "your hand" was Sasuke's answer. He wanted to hold her hand, even if they were outside and someone could see them, especially since they were heading to the gates of the compound, where the majority of the workers were gathered. And after that, there were the familiar streets of Konoha, where they could meet or, even worse, her parents. If that happened, there was no doubt that they would be pestered by endless questions and inquiries. Damn it. Seeing her reluctance, Sasuke reached out and took her hand without waiting for her reaction, then he resumed his walking, this time pulling her with him.

Sakura felt a little embarrassed when they passed by the workers, many of whom noticed the couple and gave them weird looks and shocked face, like she was playing with a wild dangerous animal…

* * *

Sasuke led her to Ichiraku's restaurant, where the young couple decided to share lunch. Sakura noticed with surprise and excitement that Sasuke hadn't let go of her hand until they sat at a table. They ate their launch in silence. Sakura sent some wary looks at Sasuke with her reddened face, suddenly feeling embarrassed by his closeness during the meal.

"TEMEEEEEEEE !"

There was only one person in Konoha who addressed Sasuke with that rude personal pronoun: Naruto.

"SAKURA-CHAN! WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME ?"

"About… What?" Sakura, shocked by Naruto's sudden appearance and behavior, chocked on her food while simultaneously trying to hide her reddened cheeks and to feign normalcy.

"What _what_?! You two are going out together! I knew it!"

"No... Naruto it's not like that…" She looked at Sasuke waiting for him to deny Naruto's claims, but she was apparently the only one who cared to correct their blonde friend. Sasuke was silently eating, completely unmoved by Naruto's outburst, only slightly annoyed by his yelling.

"No! No! And NO! Last week in Kakashi-sensei's office you said that you were not dating anyone ! But…" looking furiously at Sasuke "you were dating this ENERGUMEN!"

Sasuke's eyes met Naruto's for an instant, and gave him his mocking _oh looser_'s smile, before getting back to his food. Naruto was fuming, and even Sakura was puzzled by Sasuke's reaction and why wasn't him reacting in a more appropriate way.

"Kiba saw him holding your hand! And Shino had been very clear that _he_ was holding your hand !"

"Ah… Haha… I felt a bit dizzy earlier… So Sasuke-kun helped me walking.. And… Emm… That's all !" tried Sakura with a fake smile.

"Saaa-suuu-keee ?" spelled Naruto, slowly turning to face his friend in such closeness their faces almost touched.

"What?" spat Sasuke, swallowing the last drops of his ramen.

"Teme… And Sakura-chan… Are…" Naruto stopped, a disgusted expression on his face "Is that right ?"

"Naruto, please sto-" Sakura's sentence was cut by Sasuke's unexpected answer : "Yes."

Stunned, Sakura's eyes widened and fixed on Sasuke's calm figure next to her. Naruto paled and put his knee slowly on Sasuke's chair. "Is that so?" he turned to Sakura with a bright face "REALLY SAKURA-CHAN ?"

"Eh… Well…" – Sakura didn't know how to answer.

* * *

Sakura had had a very long and tiring day. After finishing her shift in the hospital she couldn't wait to go back home and take some well-deserved rest. That lunch had been one of the weirdest she ever had.

Naruto was incredibly happy to learn about their relationship and expressed his hopes about seeing them married soon. Sasuke, unreadable as always, never reacted to his friend rambling about their future together and kept calm. She wondered for a moment if Sasuke ever get embarrassed by anything considering how it seemed that nothing could possibly disturb his mental peace, before Naruto asked cheekily, with a mischievous grin on his lips "Have you slept together already?". Sasuke instantly blushed, but quickly recovered and stood from his seat. It seemed that Naruto had finally managed to get on his nerves. Sasuke rose brusquely from his seat, paid for their meals and left without a word, leaving Sakura to face Naruto's countless questions. He was happy for both of them.

* * *

After parting ways with Naruto, who teasingly wished her good night, Sakura reached her home, only to be met by Sasuke's sullen form. It seemed like he was waiting for her.

Surprised, she approached him and asked "Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?"

Sasuke turned his head to her and then move his index and middle finger to poke her forehead "I came to take you. I want you." What's all he said.

Saddened by his words, Sakura blushed and lowered her eyes in embarrassment. She understood the meaning of his words; he only wanted sex from her. She never deluded herself into thinking that he was in love with her, but the admission pained her nonetheless. She longed to be loved by him more than anything, but they just weren't there yet.

"Alright, I just need to change my clothes and maybe take a shower and I'll be right back."

She stepped closer to him in order to enter her home when Sasuke suddenly grabbed her wrist, not letting her pass. He then entangled her arm with his and spoke, this time very careful to make himself understood: "I want you to move in with me. Come settle with me."

To say that Sakura was flabbergasted by Sasuke's recent behavior would be an understatement. In the laps of 3 months he have revealed one of his deeper secrets to her, declared his intention to be with her, kissed her, made love to her -scratch that- simply slept with her, made their relationship public and was now asking her to live with him. Obviously, that last thing meant that she had to move out from her parent's house… And tell her parent where she was going to live and with whom! Great.

"I… You mean that… I should tell my…"

"Ah, Sakura!" the familiar voice of her father resonated from behind Sakura. That couldn't possibly be real, her dad had just arrived! He still wasn't close enough to notice the closeness between Sakura and Sasuke, but he was steadily getting closer and would eventually notice it. Sakura struggled to free her arm from Sasuke's grip, but she only managed to bring their bodies closer when Sasuke strengthened his grip on her.

"Sasuke-kun" she whispered, embarrassed by the situation.

"Is there something wrong Sakura?" asked Kizashi, who was starting to be unsettled by his daughter's strange behavior and her closeness with this dark stranger. He didn't recognize the man, and that was weird: Kizashi knew all of Sakura's friends personally. He observed the man in front of him closely for a few minutes, trying to catch something that could help him identify the stranger. Unfortunately, neither his face nor his clothes gave away any hints about his identity.

Sakura tried again to push Sasuke away, without results. What was he trying to do? Sasuke was behaving strangely again. Kizashi stepped even closer now, it was too late to try to hide their closeness. Turning to face his daughter, Kizashi got a glimpse of Sasuke's back, that still held the proud Uchiha crest. Sakura saw her father's expression morphing into one of pure terror. She understood what her father was feeling right now; anger toward Sasuke, fear that he might hurt her again, and finally hurt because his only daughter hadn't told him about her relationship with him. Surely they, as her parents, had a right to know about her only child happiness, hadn't they?

But more than anything, more than the secrecy and the night flirting, what really unsettled Kizashi the most was the fan-shaped symbol on the man's back.

"Uchiha." Kizashi spelled glaring at Sasuke, his usually joyful voice now cold and somehow dangerous.

"Dad – it's… let me explain.. We.."

The old man remembered all the times his young daughter would talk about the Uchiha boy when they were still in the ninja academy and, later, in the same genin team. He was only a civilian, but even he knew about the Uchiha massacre that occurred over a decade ago. When his daughter fell into depression some years ago, he learned that the Uchiha guy had left the village. He easily linked the events. If they were together now, that surely meant that Sakura was happy in a way, but the aura this guy was releasing was too cold for Sakura to handle. Flowers need warmth and sun. But the cherry blossom's flowers bloom in darkness and cold after all. Meanwhile, Sakura's attempts to explain the situation only made him even more suspicious and cautious; why was she trying to hide her relationship from him? Was something going wrong? Did he hurt her?

Kizashi's line of thoughts was cut by Sasuke's blunt and laconic declaration "Haruno-san, I'm dating your daughter."

Sakura froze, her face now completely red. She tried for the last time to free herself from Sasuke, and when he refuse to let her go she buried her face in his shoulder, way too embarrassed to face her dad now.

"I came to her today so we could inform you, her parents, about our relationship."

It was a weird situation for Sasuke. He spoked firmly as always, but a slight blush had crept his way to his neck and ears. Sasuke pondered if to add another declaration but hesitated, afraid of Sakura's reaction.

Kizashi smiled at the man and lifted his hand to him asking for his to shake hands. Only then did Sasuke release Sakura's arm and, after straightening his posture so to fully face Kizashi, took his hand. Sakura, still embarrassed but somehow relieved, gripped Sasuke's long and empty sleeve. She noticed he had changed his torn clothes after lunch. When she took it, Kizashi noticed the absence of his left limb wondered what type of unfathomable hardships this man had faced in his young life.

* * *

What an evening, Sakura thought while walking to Sasuke's apartment later that night. Her mom had cried when she learned about her relationship with Sasuke and her intention to move in with Sasuke, but when she finally told them she was heading out with Sasuke, they understood and wished her a good night.

Everything went well. Sasuke had what he wanted, but again was too cold and showed no interest in her needs and well being. His every touch made her burn with desire and wanting, craving for him to please her, but she couldn't bring herself to ask. She didn't want to bother him or make him upset. What if he was simply inexperienced or even unable to do so? That was a weird thought. The almighty Uchiha Sasuke was too weak to please his woman. She laughed inwardly at the idea while playing with his hair. He was laying beside her, his back to her, again.

She had been having sex with him daily for a week, but she never felt the desire rising in her as strongly as tonight. Maybe she was getting frustrated by every time she got no pleasure from the act.

Sakura pondered waking him up and ask him, but didn't want to disturb his slumber. He was sleeping peacefully for once, and he deserved that. She just needed to sleep, too. Forcing herself, she tried to think about anything but her desire and pleasure, she spent 2 hours moving restless on her side of the bed, but in vain.

She was about to wake him up, but stopped when she thought again about the possibility that his sterility made him sexually weak. If that was the case, maybe her request would appear to him as a critic or a reminder of his illness. Bringing out the side of her that was Tsunade's prized pupil and best medic of the leaf, she revalued his sexual performances, trying to identify any possible symptom of disfunctions, but she found none. His performances were strong even if uncaring, and even in matter of release it felt normal. Obviously she could only rely on her medical knowledge, since she had no experience in bed besides Sasuke.

What if she woke him up and tried to seduce him ? Would she succeed? Suddenly she felt awfully self-conscious. Sasuke never praised her body, never made her feel beautiful. Or the opposite, for the matter. Probably she just wasn't attractive enough for him. These negative thoughts seemed to calm her libido for a moment, but her chakra was still furiously circulating in the 7th circuit, the one connected to the sexual energy. She thought of his earlier touches on her breast and how good they made her feel, and unconsciously she started touching them in the same way.

It felt good, and it slightly calmed her desire. She thought that if she stayed there she could end up waking him up, so she moved to the bathroom and entered the bathtub. Turning the lights off, laying in that darkness, she silently enjoyed herself while images of the man she loved never left her mind.

It was bad to think of him. Not because of what she was doing, they're officially together after all, but because thinking of him made her feel good as much as it made her feel bad. Was she going to be forced to please herself every time ? were there no chances that Sasuke would ever please her like that? Maybe she's not attractive. Maybe all she deserved in bed was being next to him and please him and anything else was just too much to ask for her. Her body was going hotter and colder within moments, she felt sick. She couldn't feel anything but the burning desire that was torturing her. Crying over her miserable self, she thought that _maybe_ all of that was karma. She had probably been an awful person in her past life and had committed awful sins. And now she was paying for it. She should work on keeping herself calm and accepting the minimum of attention, love, care and pleasure Sasuke was going to provide her, because there couldn't possibly be more than that. And who knows, he could even leave her. What was she to him after all? Just… A date. Or a partner.

* * *

Walking in the corridor, Sasuke stopped in front of the bathroom. He could feel Sakura's chakra beyond the door, it was very disturbed but no danger in sight. Not just her chakra, but her voice was strong enough to hear that she was trying to stop a crying. She was crying again after a sexual intercourse. Checking her chakra could give him a hint or two about her situation. The inspection with his Sharingan perplexed him. What wasn't going well with her is the 7th circuit, the sexual one. It was extremely perturbed.

* * *

"Sakura ?"

When Sakura opened her eyes, she saw Sasuke above her. It was day already. She had slept in the bathtub, naked. She was happy Sasuke didn't saw her hands anywhere near her sensitive areas, it would be so awkward.

"Why did you sleep here ?"

Still having wet reddened eyes, Sakura couldn't answer but bow her head down, hiding slowly her parts. Her desire was still devouring her. Lifting her chin up, Sasuke asked with a more serious tone, activating his Sharingan this time "I'm asking you, why ?" He sounded so authoritarian on her. It made her heat go stronger.

"I don't know what's wrong with you. But if you're getting sick, I can take care of you that way."

* * *

"Someone's words may save me.  
Therefore, my surroundings won't change.  
Anything I may think of is dreadful."

**MEJIBRAY - Paradigm Paradox**

* * *

_**Next Chapter : Cure**_


	8. Chapter 8 : Cure

Arrangement by : **Sasusakuhart** (Thanks again !)

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Cure**

* * *

To spend a whole morning with Sasuke, in his, or rather theirs, house, in their bedroom, on the bed, had always been an unreachable dream to Sakura. But today it was a reality.

She had reached her climax for the 5th time when he decided to stop. At first, he planned to _torture_ her until she tells him what's wrong with her. When she had her first orgasm, he didn't stop there and kept pleasing and teasing her, making her losing all senses; at her desperate begging to stop with his ministrations, that left her completely exhausted and worn out, the only answer she got was a repetition of his question : "What's wrong with you?"

After 3 hours, and her 4th time orgasming, Sakura couldn't take it anymore and started telling the truth. She had been lied to him the previous hours, but couldn't fool him. Now, she said all she had to say, all her worries and theories.

Satisfied with her answer, he decided to please her a 5th time, promising it won't be the last for today.

Laying next to her, he caressed her hair before pulling her head to his chest. "You don't have to worry about me this much. Don't harm yourself." The tamed Sakura could just say "Yes."

"Sasuke-kun" she started, trying cautiously to sit "Why don't you do a medical analysis… Maybe… You're not sterile."

Sasuke looked deeply in her eyes, kissed her forehead and answered her worries: "I don't think that Konoha's doctors are more competent than Orochimaru. I got my check when I joined the Akatsuki."

Silence took over the room, and Sakura let her eyes go blank until she objected to him: "But… Tsunade-sama is more co-"

But Sasuke wasn't going to have this conversation or to debate on that. It was an old topic, closed long ago. Sakura needed to calm down, forget about it or simply break up with him.

"Sakura. Forget about this. I'm not in the mood of talking about it, let us enjoy the moment, and I don't want to think or speak about it again. So please, don't bring it up again. Please."

"But… Maybe you're not... And…"

Sakura didn't know how to continue or what to say. But she wasn't going to let it slide, she still had a lot to say: "Maybe you're not sterile. Your sexuality looks so normal and –" It was a weak argument and she knew it. Unfortunately, so did Sasuke "It has nothing to do with fertility. And I'm really sterile. It can't be cured. Enough." He said rising from the bed and starting to leave.

"Sasuke-kun I may cure yo-" – "Enough!" –

"There is no way I'm going to let people know that the last Uchiha is sterile."

Was it pride again? Sakura was feeling hurt. Sasuke's words hurt her. Not directly, but as a reflection of his pain. They mirrored to the hurt he felt by himself about the situation, and Sakura could experience that pain like her own.

She couldn't lift her eyes to meet his, so she could just focus on the blanket while she tried again "No one is going to know anything, I'm qualified enough t-"

"I said e-nou-gh!" he was angry now, and not just a little.

"Ok! But at least stop saying that you're the last Uchiha!" Sakura cried locking her tearful eyes with his Rinnegan, firmly fixated on her forms. She felt hypnotized, desperate and afraid, but still she gathered enough courage to continue "The both of us are going to be the last two members of the Uchiha family, at least."

Sasuke didn't cut her out but waited for her to finish before laughing at her. He lowered himself so their eyes were on the same level and regarded her with a mocking smile "Annoying. You're very annoying."

It felt like he had slapped her. Sakura suddenly felt like a spoiled brat. Was she asking for too much again? But…

"Do you know why you're annoying? It's because you think that this world revolves around you. The more you get attention, the more arrogant you become." Cruel. His words were too cruel. She was just worrying about him and this is how he turned back her worries? At the moment, she fully believed his words; maybe all the tears she shed for him so far were in reality for her own ego.

"If you think you'll be an Uchiha just because you married one, then no. We don't share the same blood or eyes." – it hurts. Why was he hurting her so badly?

"We're not alike." Hitting too deep, Sakura started regretting opening the subject. "I'm sor-" it seemed late to apologize to a Sasuke that seemed now far beyond angry…

"Listen. I understand that you've kept yourself virgin me. Thank you. But I never asked you for anything like that. And at the same time, it isn't like I did the same thing as you." The raw cruelty of his words shocked Sakura, that was a little too much for her taste. She had figured that he wasn't a virgin like her anymore, but he didn't have to mock her for that. "And if you think so high of yourself, if you think that you can become an Uchiha just because you'd marry one, let me tell you that you won't be one even if you gave birth to an Uchiha." Was this the redemption Sasuke talked about? He still had more words like these "If you think that I had waited for such an happy spoiled princess as you to try have a child – you're grossly mistaken."

As intelligent as she was that last words were too hard for her to understand. Surely, she had misunderstood something. Has Sasuke just said that he had tried to have a child before? That he contemplated having a child with a woman who… Wouldn't suffer this much for him, be as patient as this just for him? Or is there a woman who have went even further for him? What did she know about Sasuke's life during the years he was away from the village? Was his redemption journey just an excuse to check on this woman?

"After killing Itachi and joining the Akatsuki, I've tried to have a child, to rebuild the damned Uchiha clan!" he yelled in crescendo.

Sakura's ears went deaf. She felt like she was drowning in a cold sea. His words were too cold and were hurting so deeply she couldn't blink her eyes. Cold silent tears left her eyes while Sasuke fully stood and stepped away from the bed, dressing up.

"My teammate is a medic-nin, just as you. She've been working under Orochimaru for so long that she had learned a lot from him. Now if you think that Tsunade is better than Orochimaru when it comes to biology… Heh, even then, I don't think Tsunade's student would be better. You may be a better fighter but there's no way she made an error with the analysis."

When he reached the door threshold, Sakura's voice dared to come out: "And what makes you so sure she didn't lie to you?"

"She is as desperately in love with me as you are."

When he closed the door behind him, he could hear her sobbing. Sasuke knew he had been too harsh. But didn't she said how she wanted to know him more, to understand him, to know his past and what he went through? Well, here it is. If she was able to accept him as he was, she's welcome, if no, he wouldn't chased after her or begged her to be with him.

* * *

Five days later, Sakura hadn't talk to Sasuke at all. She had been avoiding him since their fight. As usual, Sakura's way of coping consisted in exhausting herself, burying herself in her work while pretending that everything was fine in front of her parents and friends. Only when she was in the loneliness of her bedroom she took off the mask.

This morning she had to meet him again at Kakashi's office. He confirmed their assignment for the mission he talked about some days ago; they've been sent to the Land of Grass with Naruto, Yamato and Sai to escort an important diplomat. It was an extremely easy task for a team like theirs, and in fact everything went smoothly, aside from the fact that two members of the team refused to speak to each other. Well, _she _refused to talk to him_._

* * *

It was only during their path back home that Sasuke approached her. They had stopped near a river to camp for the night, and the only kunoichi of the group informed her comrades her intention to wash her face to refresh.

"May I talk to you?" asked the man standing some meters behind her as she rinsed her face and hands in the cold water. She answered him with the same flat tone: "Sure. What do you want?"

"I think… That I have been a little too aggressive with you last time, and I'm very sorry for my words."

"No problem. It's ok."

The Uchiha approached her gently and tried to take her hand. She jolted away.

After a deep sigh, Sasuke tried again "Sakura, I'm trying to be completely honest with you. I don't want to give you any false hope. If you think that I have no chance in making you happy, let's end this now."

Sad green orbs turned to meet him. Her lashes were wetted, not by the river's water but with her tears. She started crying. She loved him so much, wanted him so much, but he treated her so badly and then so nicely like she was a lamb he was feeding to then slaughter. She felt so weak before him. Although strong, she was completely weak when it comes to him. She had no chance to rebel against him. She wanted to tell him no but was afraid to lose him, afraid he'd leave her as he said he would do; she had to accept him as he was or leave. And she couldn't afford to lose him, not after all this pain.

Hiding her face in her hands, she managed to confess an "I love you" through her sobbing. He gave her then what she wished for, a hug. "I'm sorry Sakura. Forgive me."

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura's relationship was rocky, but so far they had been able to get along. They had never been close or intimate to each other before, and being in a relationship was a more complicated story.

They had returned to Konoha from a week already. Sasuke had been kept busy in the Hokage tower the whole time, so that he had to leave early every morning. Sakura would wake up to a heavy dizziness and discomfort every morning, then headed to the bathroom expecting her period. It was their time and she felt the usual pain of her cycle.

* * *

The next day, around the time she started her shift at the hospital she felt the same discomfort in her abdomen once again, but no blood was coming out from her.

As she entered the bathroom in a hurry and headed mechanically to throw up, she suspected that it wasn't her periods, but something else entirely.

Happiness got over the pain she felt, she was going to prove Sasuke wrong.

* * *

**Post Scriptum**

In the latest review (July 10th), the person expressed that they was disappointed in finding that Sasuke tried to have a child with someone else (Karin).  
Well. Let me explained here **how Sasuke tried to have a child**, since I'm not going to include this in the story :

After killing Itachi and being brainwashed by Obito, Sasuke had a new objective : the destruction of Konoha. He hated every Konoha ninja and citizen, he couldn't bear their laughters and smiles (like he expressed himself to Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi after killing Danzo).

So right before the Kages' Summit, when Sasuke had just joined the Akatsuki, after capturing Hachibi, after the serious brainwash, Sasuke asked, not really asked but urged or forced Karin, who wouldn't refuse, to sleep together. They spent two weeks together. After that, Sasuke asks her if she got pregnant. The test shows she's not. So he tries further. Some five days later, Karin informs Sasuke about his infertility. Sasuke then realized that the Uchiha are lost for ever. Worse, he wouldn't have killed Itachi if he knew the truth about Danzo and the Roots of Konoha. Destroying Konoha, starting by killing him made him go mad.

Now for those who think, like a friend of me told me that "Sasuke wouldn't do that, he has enough respect for Sakura", I'd like to tell them that back then, he tried to kill her twice, if not Naruto and Kakashi, he tried to kill Kakashi and Naruto aswell. Tried to kill the other Kages... etc. Like Kakashi said, he has fallen too much into darkness.

So such a thing is possible. Now please tell me, if Sasuke hated all the Konoha people, and he has a clan to rebuild, why wait ? Sakura ? He hadn't looked at her yet then, or more likely : _he was pretty blind to think of anything_ like said Kishimoto. So it isn't something impossible.

This story's sommum isn't Sasuke and Sakura getting together unfortunately. My imagination couldn't explore that too much, but it took me to something more complicated and it is : Sasuke's absence for full ten years from Konoha. Why ? I can't tell more. So, thanks for all your reviews ! It really warms my heart ! 3

* * *

**Next chapter : Lies**

* * *

_"To whom am I alive ?"_

**DIMLIM - RIJIN**


	9. Chapter 9 : Lies

This is the longest chapter I wrote so far.  
The primal writing was almostly counting 5k words, but through **Sasusakuhart'**s arrangements it rose to 5,5k !  
Thanks for your awesome help !

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Lies**

* * *

Busy all morning with two emergencies, Sakura hadn't had the time to check on herself after throwing up, and she finally allowed herself to get some rest only after her patients' condition became stationary. After small meal, she found herself back to the bathroom to vomit for the second time within 5 hours.

Sakura felt some happiness and excitement at the idea of proving Sasuke wrong, but most of all at the idea of seeing a spark, a ray of light in the desperate state the Uchiha destiny was facing. She was so happy at the idea of seeing Sasuke holding their baby she began to cry. It was the first time a thought about Sasuke made her cry in happiness.

But she couldn't jump to the conclusions and set her hope too high; she still needed to verify is she was really pregnant first. Once she found the time and the courage to take the test, she couldn't be happier with the results.

She was pregnant.

* * *

When Sasuke came back home that day it was already too late, and he was so tired he said he was just going to sleep right away. She decided to keep the awesome news for the day after, when she could have Sasuke's full attention, wanting it to be a memorable moment in their life.

Crawling under the cover by his side, Sakura hugged Sasuke from behind with all her strength, she couldn't help but giggle at the beautiful thoughts she was having. "You're being awfully chipper tonight. What happened?" questioned a half-asleep Sasuke while caressing her hand.

"Nothing" she said in a playful tone, delaying the first syllable.

"Hn".

She wasn't so stupid as to imagine that Sasuke wouldn't be able to deny the fact that she was pregnant and tell her that her missing period was simply due to some sort of sickness or some other reasons. But Sakura had taken medical exams to confirm her pregnancy, and he himself could very easily verify her condition with his Doujutsu.

The second problem that may occur was Sasuke denying the fact of being her child's father. There was no medical way to check if the baby was his. But she couldn't believe Sasuke could think so low of her. After all, hadn't she spent her all life up to then as a virgin for him, and when he was finally _hers_, how could she ever betray him? That mere thought was ridiculous. He knew better than that.

But the doubts still linger in her mind in regard of this topic.

One way or another, it wasn't like she was going to abort this precious baby; she already loved it so much, and_ what if that was their only chance to have a baby?_ And she wasn't planning to keep her pregnancy for herself either…

* * *

Sakura didn't know if she was asleep or awake. She was trembling. No. Her body was reacting to Sasuke's voice's vibrations. He was speaking to her. She wasn't facing him, he was behind her, his mouth not so far from her ear.

Yet she was sure that her trembling wasn't only caused by the physical vibrations of his voice, but the metaphysical ones too. His voice and his words were piercing her heart. They were so… Cruel.

"She is as desperately in love with me as you are."

Till then Sakura had only felt the warmth and the happiness of the new life that was growing in her womb, but now she suddenly felt the cold of the night and the man behind her. Along came her fears and insecurities. Along came her anxiety back.

She remembered that day when Sasuke almost killed her twice, above and below bridge. He had asked her to finish off his ex-teammate. He had joined the Akatsuki and was with Obito back then. And for him to choose that woman as his teammate he surely trusted her deeply, but Sakura couldn't understand where, when and under what circumstances that woman had managed to gain his trust so entirely. It was probably when they both were under Orochimaru. Sakura was sure that she was the woman whom Sasuke had tried to have a child with.

Sasuke tried to have a child with another woman. Sakura couldn't help but think at this woman as so much better than her, sexier than her, smarter than her. And…

"I don't think Tsunade's student would be better…"

And then there was this. Sasuke seemed to hold the woman in high regards, surely more than her. If he had believed Sakura better suited he would have looked for her and took her with him instead of Karin. And there's surely something more important between them: trust. Sasuke clearly trusted that red-haired woman more.

And yet, that day Sasuke almost killed that woman. And asked Sakura to finish the job to earn his trust. To earn his trust. To earn it, he asked her to kill someone she knows nothing about. To dye her hands with the blood of an unknown that was no threat for her or any innocent's life. To trust her, he asked her to become a murderer.

Suddenly tears started falling from her eyes. Sakura pondered her radical changes of mood and ideas lately; she could tell those weren't related to pregnancy mood-swings, she was sick. Mentally sick. Not simply depressed but totally mentally ill. And the cause was clearly the man behind her.

She was terrified of losing him, afraid of losing the small trust she managed to build between them, afraid of angering him, afraid of a misunderstanding with him that would end their relationship. All her fear started resurfacing in her mind once again, what if he really didn't believe her? Would it really be the end for them, would he leave her if he thought the baby was not his? She suddenly felt afraid of telling him about her pregnancy. She needed more time and more trust from him before doing so. More than that, she needed love.

Sasuke trusted that redhead woman because she was in love with him, he said. But wasn't Sakura in love with him too? After all those years of pain thinking about him, longing for him, doing sacrifices for him, accepting him _sterile_ as he is, loving him never expecting to be loved back, never a sweet word from him or a small flattering expression, without affection, without even an intimate or close discussion from time to time. Only cold meeting, kissing or cuddling that leads to sex weren't enough. She wasn't enough. Maybe she would never be enough.

She thought with fear that maybe there was no way Sasuke was ever going to learn how to love and take care of someone else, be it her or their child. But if she was going to hide the pregnancy from him, she needed to do something, just keeping silent wasn't enough: the risk of Sasuke casually looking at her with his Sharingan activated and seeing that life growing in her womb was too high.

She had to hide somewhere. Somewhere safe, with someone she could trust to never betray her. Naruto's place was a bad idea. He was too loud and wouldn't be able to keep the secret for too long, especially from Sasuke. Yet she had to give Sasuke the illusion that things were normal.

The solution appeared to her when she thought of her 'incompetent'- as Sasuke called her- mentor, Tsunade.

She could create a strong clone to replace her in her daily life, with Sasuke, her friends, family and hospital's staff. Meanwhile, she would stay hidden at Tsunade's place for some months until the clone earns enough trust from Sasuke she would finally feel safe to reveal him the truth. Partially relieved by the fact that she finally had a plan, she decided to create the clone as soon as Sasuke leaved the house.

* * *

"So? What are the good news that made you so happy yesterday you slept giggling ?" – asked the not-too-much-clothed man before her making her nervous. "Eeh - I'll tell you later!" she replied, walking past him to reach the sink.

Washing her cup nervously while hoping he wouldn't look at her with his Sharingan, she remembered that Sasuke's Rinnegan was always activated, unless he was too tired, but she didn't know enough about its capacities to be sure if it could see the baby in her belly, so when Sasuke said a weird "You…" while approaching her from his lunch-table's seat, she froze from fear, wishing that his eye could see anything but Chakra's circulation.

Sasuke stood behind her and started curling his hand around her waist and lowered it simultaneously as he brought his face to her neck.

After a full minute of silence in which his hand kept stroking her waist and belly, he released another frightening word "weird".

Instantly freezing in the spot like a statue in a cold space and frozen time, Sakura inwardly asked herself what were the chances of seeing his hand on her chest, not in an affectionate way, but as it came of her chest covered in electricity and blood. Her blood. Sakura was afraid of dying there and then by Sasuke's hand. That was intense, the fears of him. In a sense she always fears him, but in the anxious-romantic way, she fears losing him and upsetting him because of her insecurities … But She never felt her life was in danger like then.

She tried to reassure herself from the thought that Sasuke was seriously able to kill her "_Don't worry, he won't, he won't become a criminal again, he had left that dark path. And also he has no reason to kill you, If he thinks of you as a liar and a cheater, he would just move on and ignore you. He's neither attached to you, nor does possesively love you enough to kill you for a cheating._" That was reassuring. Maybe too much to be actually true.

"_I'm dead_." Was all her inner self told her. She felt his hand on her chest. Looking down at his hand, it didn't come from inside of her. He hadn't killed her.

The cup in her hand fell in the sink as the young woman was trying to flee her lover's touch. He was playing with her breasts in a weird way. He was being rough and hurting her, and he knew that.

"Sasuke-kun – it hurts …"

When he released her and stepped back, she saw his eyes moving from her chest to her bottom. He slapped her there and returned to the table.

Sasuke never ceased to shock her with his behavior. She surely didn't know the man she was living with.

"You got thicker." He said, and moved to arrange the stuff on the table and clean it.

Sakura was stunned, looking at him. Did he just _compliment_ her looks? Not that she felt flattered by it, she'd rather be praised for her patience, her love and her beauty and not her curves. But still, that was unusual for him.

As he returned to the sink to clean the dishes he had used, he took the cup she had previously let slip, which was still in the sink, and cleaned it slowly. With his mind seemingly elsewhere, his eye drifted to her as he told her: "You seem tired lately, yet you gained some pounds? Are you sick or something?"

Her worried eyes were locked on his, at a moment she was afraid he would worry and try to check on her with his Sharingan. Trying to force a fake smile on her tired face, and even managing to produce a nervous giggle she answered: "Don't worry Sasuke-kun. I'm just a little tired lately, not sick… And – let's say I haven't eaten healthy foods lately."

Done with the washing, he straightened himself to his full-length, and caressed the back of her head. Running his fingers through her hairs from the top of her head to the ends of her hair, he smiled at her as he commented: "Your hair got longer."

"Ah" she said blushing. "Don't tire yourself for me, you're doing already too much. You may pretend nothing wrong is happening, but I can see you're still hiding too much from me again… And…" lovering his face to hers, which made her both happy and anxious at the same time, he continued "I guess you need a good session of torture like last time, maybe then you'll tell me what's wrong."

Closing her eyes while her cheeks became crimson red, Sakura feared a sexual advance from Sasuke. She was afraid of his reaction if she tells him no. She should probably find a better excuse than 'I'm tired', and saying 'I'm sick' would contradict with her previous telling.

Feeling his lips on her forehead, she opened her eyes slowly. The view of his neck this close warmed her. She loved him so much, she suddenly felt so happy that she buried her face in his neck.

* * *

Sakura was weird this morning. She didn't woke up earlier. She was trembling, looking exhausted, her face paler. Yet… She had a so attractive aura around her for a while, since that day he opened the bathroom, worried, when he heard her cries silenced.

Ever since, Sasuke felt his libido rising whenever he met her smile. He wanted to possess, to devour her over and over. There was a good side of being sterile; he could make love to her as much as he wanted during the whole year, continuously, without worrying about getting her pregnant or pausing for a pregnancy.

There was a _problem_ coming back to the surface from time to time. He got to know the full of it when he made her confess her worries. But he put no efforts to clear her thoughts and allay her fears. He wasn't going to lie, there was no need to lie at all, and especially not to Sakura. He asked her to forgive his faults several times, but he hadn't made up for his errors yet.

Sasuke is conscious of the fact she needs more attention and more affection. He was going to give her all that. He smiled at himself, he never thought of himself caring about her. He loved her as a friend in his childhood until the day he decided to join Orochimaru. At the gate of Konoha that night, she had shocked him. How could she sit there many nights with the fear of seeing him cross the gate just because she _had a feeling about his departure_? She was even brave enough to want to join him. Unfortunately, he couldn't allow that. He was becoming a rogue for a good reason, and Sakura had no reason to be a rogue too. Well, she seemed to think that following him because of her love was a good reason to throw away her life.

When he met again her pink hair in Orochimaru's hideout he felt happy for a moment. Happy to know that she was alive. Fighting Sai, Yamato and Naruto, he was surprised to see her numb on that small battlefield. Deciding to check on her feelings, if she had gotten _stronger_, he directed his sword at her. She didn't move. He wouldn't kill her, but wouldn't stop his attack either. Seeing his sword coming straight to her heart, all she could do was sending him a fearful sad gaze and a face as to ask him '_why ?_'. Luckily, his attack was stopped by Yamato.

The next time he saw her, he was warned by her coming by Obito who just took Danzo's body somewhere else. '_Your medical ninja ex-teammate arrived.' _And medicine was surely not for a fool like Naruto.

Darkness was blinding him back then. She came for a reason. Lovely or not, she wasn't going to leave there intact. She said she wanted to join him, even after she learned that he killed Konoha's temporary Hokage. Even after she learned that he wanted to destroy Konoha. She was trying to fool him, it was clear. But still… Sakura was Sakura. She did enough of stupid things for him, and wanted to do more, all for the sake of the love she had for him. He wanted to test her and so asked her to finish off Karin. She approached the wounded woman but hesitated to get to the task.

Maybe at that point when he was about to kill her, Sasuke was testing her abilities. He hadn't kill anyone without a reason yet. He had killed the soldiers guarding the feudal lords, _killed_ Hachibi to complete an important Akatsuki mission, tried to kill the Raikage, and was about to kill Karin and he had good reasons for that. But what reason did he have to kill Sakura?

Happiness. Despite her current sadness, she incarnated happiness. She had her parents, a happy family, friends who loved her. She didn't have any health problem, she was beautiful and smart. She lived in a peaceful village. That peace the village gained at the price of the Uchiha sacrifice. If the village wasn't at peace, maybe she would have lost her parents, she would have problems due to the insecurity and no trust or friendship would be born with her current friends. She could have gotten injured in the war and her health would be deteriorated, to the point of having her ovaries removed due to a wound. An injury, a burning, could maim her beautiful face and her intelligence could easily become a killing madness.

She didn't deserve to be happy. The smiles and laughters of those from Konoha should be turned into screams and moans of pain and sorrow. That's how he thought back then.

But if all those bad things had happened to her, if the village lost its peace and the Uchiha did no sacrifice for Konoha and the clan was still gloriously standing, would she still be in love with him? Would she still be so desperately in love with him? So unconditionally? Would she act so selflessly and recklessly for him?

Or maybe in that state, he would be the one crazily in love with her? Would he be happy or sad in such love? This last thought was pointless. He would never get to know her pathetic existence at all. She'd be better off dead.

He did attempt to kill her twice until now without results, but he was sure she was going to die by his hands if she kept running after him like a spoiled happy girl.

Hearing a faint sob behind him, feeling something sharp on the Uchiha emblem on his back, Sasuke turned around to see a crying Sakura who couldn't bring herself to kill him. She was _still_ pathetically in love. She didn't have the strength to sacrifice everything like Itachi did, when he was way younger than her and he had to kill his parents. What pain did she know beside the loss of a guy she wanted to go out with? Disgusting.

Chocking her, he didn't think twice when he charged the kunai he took from her hand toward her throat to slice it. He really didn't think.

As he felt his kunai touching the skin and starting to draw blood out of it he closed his eyes for a moment. He asked himself if what he was doing was maybe bad. No. His mind wasn't clear for such a thought.

For some seconds, he was relieved to see his blonde ex-teammate intervening.

They fought together during the Great Grand War, but he didn't care about her as much as he cared about Naruto. She wasn't as important. If she died, there were plenty of people in the world with similar powers who could take her place, but none of them got the abilities of Naruto. The abilities to recover order. He wouldn't have cared about her falling in the Eternal Tsukuyomi. It was simply a coincidence that he covered her and Kakashi with his Susanoo. There was nothing she could do to fight Kaguya. Useless.

He saw her again when she and Obito were able to create a portal to the dimension he was lost in. Seeing that seal and all the marks on her face and arm made him conclude that without her, Obito wouldn't have opened that passage. He run toward it, but it was closing, he heard Sakura's scream and her desperate expression. She was putting all her efforts to support Obito and the passage got wider for a moment. He ran at his full speed, but it still wasn't enough. At the last moment, he thought about switching himself with something from the other dimension but could see nothing near Sakura and Obito. Then he saw a burned jacket.

Thanks to her he managed to come back there. Was there anyone else who could do what Sakura did? Beside Tsunade who was exhausted and beated, no one. Thanks to that burned jacket too.

As she fell backward, exhausted and sure that Sasuke was lost forever, her head fell on his shoulder. He supported her on her feet by putting a hand on her arm. Her arm was bare and her shirt's sleeve was burnt. He could figure that she went through an incident that made her take off that jacket. Due to that, he was able to come back. He wanted to thank her, but the words were too heavy to come out, so he sent her a warm look as a thank you.

She wanted to stop him from fighting Naruto. It was enough. But still, after all, she has no right to order him to stop. He would take care of her before fighting Naruto. Kakashi wasn't a menace, he was too exhausted by the Sharingan to be able to follow them, as for her, he should stop her there. A genjutsu would do it, and he chose a painful one. One where she got killed by him.

Emerging from his thoughts and memories he caressed her hair that now reached the middle of her back, feeling her breath on his neck, Sasuke thought how much he enjoyed her presence. He admired her, and wanted her. He desired her and wanted to give her his attention and affection. Still, he wasn't sure yet why he has no feelings for her. '_Being in love_' - he never experienced that. He never fell in love. He wonders if it would make him blinded like Sakura. But if someone knows love, then they may know hatred.

He was taken out of his thoughts with a kiss in the neck that turned into a nibbling. Her lips felt so hot on his neck. She went higher, to his jaw.

* * *

Unaware of the effect of her actions that may lead to the very act she was trying to avoid, Sakura continue to passionately kissing Sasuke's neck. Not just that, she was licking it. She didn't stop when Sasuke's arm covered her back to pull her closer, gluing their bodies and smashing her chest on him. But she did think of stopping, when she felt that his manhood moved while he was getting hard.

Pushing her, Sasuke withdrew with a blush on his face. He turned and headed out of the kitchen "Damn! I'm busy this morning. Leave this to tonight."

* * *

As he left, Sakura felt relieved that her secret was still one. She did the necessary hand-signs to create a strong clone with whom she shared half of her chakra. She left home in secret and went to find Tsunade. Her clone would live her non-pregnant daily life and would please Sasuke tonight. When she arrived at Tsunade's she was happy to find her alone in her apartment, where she wasn't expecting a visit from Sakura.

* * *

"SERIOUSLY ?!" yelled Tsunade after hearing the revelation of Sasuke's condition.

The plot that caused the fall of the Uchiha clan was a shock to learn, and now, this, the sterility of the last Uchiha alive was even worse.

"WHAAAT?" yelled the older again when Sakura declared her current status. This was really too much to handle in just one go.

Her apprentice, who was really like a daughter to her, and now her companion and assistant, was pregnant. But that meant that Sasuke wasn't sterile. Unless… But Sakura was anything but unfaithful to Sasuke.

"If so, then he's not sterile. What do you think Sakura?" asked Tsunade looking at her belly and then at her face before listening to her answer "He's either semi-sterile; meaning that he probably has a problem that caused him limited chances to get a child, which means that this child is a pure miracle. Or... He has been lied to."

"Been lied to? Who diagnosed him?" After a hesitation, Sakura decided she couldn't hide anything from Tsunade. For years, she kept everything for herself _and_ Tsunade. She was her support, a trusted comprehensive mother and a guiding teacher in her life. She still had a lot to learn from her.

"Karin. I guess." – "How? Is she a medicinal ninja?" hesitating, sad and ashamed, Sakura replied: "She worked under Orochimaru and that granted her enough knowledge in biology. Not as Kabuto, but not too less. And… Apparently, he tried to have a child with her."

"Oh… I see." Tsunade felt sad for Sakura. All this discussion was going to be kept a secret between the two ladies anyway. "So what are you going to do now? Would he believe you if you told him it's his child?"

The mere thought of trying to _prove him_ that she didn't _cheat_ on him and the child in her womb was _his_ and not someone else's was enough to nauseate and pain her. "He doesn't trust me. He got nervous when I asked him to do some tests. He believes this woman's diagnosis more. He doesn't have a single doubt, otherwise he would have agreed to do a test."

Angry at his stubbornness and without chewing her words, Tsunade spat: "If he's this sure, he surely hadn't slept with her for just few weeks!"

At her master's cruel -but probably true- statement Sakura's mind broke, but pretended she heard nothing and replied before Tsunade had the time to apologize: "Tsunade-sama. I created a strong clone to replace me. I'm thinking about hiding somewhere until I, through that clone, will get enough trust from Sasuke. Once I'll convince him to do the test, and prove him that he's not as sterile as he thinks, I'll tell him about my pregnancy."

* * *

"I'm home." – said Sasuke as he entered the apartment.

"Welcome home! Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura as she jumped to hug him. Things have been like this for five months already.

Warmth. Home. That's all Sasuke felt where he lived, and anywhere he found Sakura. He was starting to feel happiness again maybe for the first time in years. Since their conversation sixth months ago, she had stopped acting weirdly and now there were no more problems between them. She had once acted weirdly some weeks ago, when she asked him again to redo the fertility analysis. He could tell that the topic never left her mind. Maybe she wanted a baby? Unfortunately, he was not able to give her one, and that wasn't going to change.

"I have a mission tomorrow, around the village. I probably won't come home until the day after, if not later." He declared during the dinner.

* * *

Sasuke's mission had brought some heavy news about the Otsutsuki Clan. His mission, as perfect as he performed it, was completed within twelve hours, and now he was going back, first heading _in emergency_ to the Hokage's Tower.

* * *

Two Sakura were moving and then putting back to place her stuff. The pregnant one, now with a pretty rounded belly, even if not too big, was looking for something in Sasuke's library. Something about the Uchiha. She wanted to know more about the clan related illness to be sure there were no dangers for the child. Luckily, Sasuke was on a mission for at least one day, so she had all the time she needed to search the house thoroughly.

* * *

Tsunade angrily hoped that the Hokage had a good reason for summoning her to his office at 10 P.M. She needed to go back to her apartment soon, in case Sakura would come back earlier from her search expedition and may need something. And beside her, there was no one that Sakura trusted enough.

As she opened the door of his office, she was astonished to see the last Uchiha standing in front of Kakashi's desk. '_Isn't he supposed to be on a mission? What if he sees the real Sakura! He would probably take it in the worst possible way._' She must alert Sakura and send her a messenger. But she can't create a clone in front of everybody, unless she managed to fool them, but she has no idea how to do so. And she can't just send anyone to look for Sakura, her situation is highly secret.

* * *

"Not this manuscript!" Sakura was losing her cool. She had once come across a scroll about giving birth, but now she couldn't find it anymore, and she was growing frustrated by the second. She kept her founds as her clone put some a change of clothes for her.

* * *

"Otsutsuki ?" exclaimed Tsunade and Naruto.

Sasuke informed them of his new discoveries and Kakashi decided to heighten security and organize an urgent Kage Summit within a month.

"The Kages and their counselors will surely attend it. Tsunade-sama too. Naruto, Sasuke, you two will attend since you fought Kaguya. – Your fiancée too, Sasuke. Same goes to Shikamaru and Ino from the intel."

Tsunade had her mind set on said fiancée. She needed to leave this reunion before him.

* * *

When Sasuke came out of the building, he felt the strange urge to activate his sharingan for a reason he ignored, only a vague sense of danger. Hadn't he done so, he would have never caught the intense use of Chakra not so far behind a wall. Thanks to his Doujutsu he could see through the wall two human circuits of chakra. One moving toward him and one who left in the opposite direction. He recognized the chakra signature as Tsunade's. What was wrong with her? Why create a clone just now? He was suspicious.

* * *

If Tsunade was to have any hope of alerting Sakura without getting caught, she needed to ambush Sasuke. She must make a diversion to slow him down, until her clone reached Sakura and makes sure to escort her back home safely.

After creating her clone, she headed to the entrance of the Hokage Tower. Sasuke was exiting the building in that very moment; that seemed like the perfect opportunity, but he was walking away, turning to the opposite way. '_That's not the way to his home'_ she thought worriedly. Maybe he was only going to buy something before heading home. That's nice for the situation but she still needed more time.

"Sasuke!" yelled the Fifth wavering her hand to the Uchiha, who turned to face her. "Can I ask you one or two things about the Otsutsuki Clan?" asked Tsunade with a nervous smile as she approached him. He saw this smile once, but he couldn't remember when. Ah! It was before his departure from the village. It's the smile Tsunade does after losing a bet…

Now Sasuke was sure she was hiding something from him.

* * *

A sudden violent knocking on the balcony made Sakura drop the scroll from her hand.

"SAKURA! OPEN UP, HURRY!" screamed Tsunade from the other side of the glass. Not understanding what was happening, gazing at her teacher's worried face beyond the glass, Sakura felt a terrible fear that something terrible had happened to Sasuke and couldn't bring her legs to move to the glassed-door and open it.

"Sakura, what's wrong! We should go now! Sasuke is in the village and is coming back here!"

Coming back to her senses, Sakura rushed to the balcony and left her clone to tidy up the bedroom's wardrobe since all her clothes were still scattered on the floor.

* * *

Tsunade was jumping from a roof to another with someone fully covered by a black cloak. They suddenly stopped as the covered one bent to the ground. Tsunade came back to catch that person while looking around her nervously, as if afraid of someone seeing them.

They arrived at her apartment and entered. Tsunade appeared once again on her balcony and closed the door. A fog appeared in her place through the glass. It was a clone that had just dispelled.

* * *

"Well Sasuke! I guess everything will be discussed in the Kage's Summit after all!" said Tsunade, ending her small discussion with Sasuke with a relieved smile.

Sasuke smiled back at her, grated her and went back on his way.

Tsunade felt so relaxed now that Sakura was home.

* * *

As she arrived at the entrance of the building, she found glass fragments on the floor. She rose her head slowly as countless of terrible scenarios passed through her mind. They went so deep in her mind and her heart that they pained. The glass of her balcony was broken.

"_Sa..Kura_" – Tsunade said as she entered her apartment horrified... By the disastrous scenery before her.

* * *

_**Next chapter : Stranger**_

* * *

Thanks again to **Sasusakuhart** for the arrangements !

* * *

"世界を背にしても あなたを幸せにします  
Even if to leave the world behind me, I'll make you happy

永遠に 無敵の愛で  
With my invincible Eternal Love

さあ… 煌めく… 未来へ…  
So now... Sparkle... Toward the Future..."

**HAKUEI - Eternal my Dear**


	10. Chapter 10 : Stranger

Again, grand thank you to **Sasusakuhart**.

* * *

**Chapter 10 : Stranger**

* * *

As she arrived to the entrance of the building, Tsunade found glass fragments on the floor. She rose her head slowly as countless of terrible scenarios passed through her mind. They went so deep in her mind and through her heart that they pained. The glass of her balcony was broken.

"_Sa..Kura_" – Tsunade said as she entered her apartment horrified.

She was nowhere to be seen. The broken glass and the furniture in chaos told her there had been a fight here.

Her walk from the Hokage Tower to her flat took her fifteen minutes. How could anything happen in such a short time span? Sakura… And her baby! Tsunade remembered Sasuke's smile, it seemed like he had finally found to find happiness, and now having a whole pregnancy hidden from him sure was no small thing. It will surely affect him greatly and it might even push him to lose any trust in Sakura forever.

* * *

Sasuke was sure that Tsunade was hiding something. As he saw her coming toward him, he pretended not to see her and headed toward the closer street corner where he cloned himself by three without being seen. His original body and one of the clones went to the road of the building they were near. The third kept walking normally until Tsunade called him.

The original body of Sasuke stayed on a roof while the clone with him started tracking Tsunade. He decided to stay hidden there until he knew what was going on. The original Sasuke would follow one of the Tsunade's clones anyway.

What could she be hiding? And in a moment like this. Maybe she was somehow linked to the Otsutsuki, despite how ridiculous that may sound. He even questioned if she wasn't the real Tsunade, but the Chakra signature leaved no rooms to doubt her true identity; she was the real Tsunade. But why then send a clone to stall him? She was talking about some meaningless stuff that had already been discussed in the office.

What's going on?

* * *

Sasuke's suspicions drastically increased when he saw her on his balcony and even worse when he saw someone leaving his house with a dark cloak. He instantly worried about Sakura. What if this person really wasn't Tsunade! What if they did something bad to Sakura? Was she still there?

Too worried to keep worrying without doing anything, he moved to enter through the opened glass door when he saw Sakura, who didn't see him in return, approaching the window and closing it. '_Seriously! What's this masquerade?_' he questioned himself.

He sent another clone to check on Sakura. But since she seems completely calm and unharmed, he resolved to play it cool too, and enter home normally, like he hadn't just witnessed some mysterious figure leaving his house with a Tsunade clone. As he crossed the threshold, he noticed that nothing seemed wrong; Sakura greeted him as always, warm heartedly and clearly happy to see him, but she did a remark about him coming back early from the mission that made him madly suspicious: '_What are you hiding from me Sakura?_' he thought.

Tsunade was involved and was apparently helping her to hide something from him. Well, most likely to hide _someone_. Someone who was at home with Sakura _alone_. Alone with his fiancée in a closed apartment. He didn't know if he felt jealous or offended. Was she really cheating on him?

She was going to talk and tell him everything. He just had to keep an eye on her and the house for the moment. He silently checked every room of the flat. Nothing seemed abnormal. Everything was calm and in order. His eyes fell on a scroll in the corner of the room. It was hard to spot, half-hidden by the curtain. It may have fallen from the shelves. He took it and put it back in place, but then curiosity overcame him, so he took it back and opened it. It was a scroll about Uchiha rituals for birth-giving. It concerns the seals that Uchiha women put on themselves for the delivery. He felt a pang of remorse. Sakura still hadn't abandoned the idea of having children and was surely trying to find a solution behind his back. Sasuke could leave her that secret al least, but she wasn't going to keep that person's identity secret. If he won't be able to find out, he'll have to force her to talk.

* * *

When Sasuke saw Tsunade's clone disappearing, he understood that she played the role of an escort and Tsunade was most likely heading here now. She didn't let him wait too long since she just said to his other clone that they need to talk later. His original body headed to Tsunade's house now. He felt anger growing in him.

Who may Tsunade have escorted here? Her talking to him near the tower was a transparent attempt to slow him in order for her clone to transport the cloaked person to her apartment. He could conclude this easily now.

He had to know the identity of this person and what his business were with Sakura. He prefers checking by himself instead of relying on Sakura. Sakura. His trust in her lowered. She had hidden a lot of feelings from him. Maybe she had others secrets too. Sasuke's face darkened at the torrent of grim thoughts that crossed his mind while looking at the window of Tsunade's balcony. He needed to check on this person inside the apartment before Tsunade came back and showed up.

He first went to check the window from the other side and tried to sneak in discreetly.

* * *

Without a second thought, Sasuke opened the window and entered. The misterious person had its back toward him. With some probability, this person took him for Tsunade's clone.

Still, he approached stealthy as a cat in a hunt wishing to hear this person's voice or see their face. The person was pulling some things out of a bag. He couldn't figure out what it was, but it was clearly not an organic matter. The person's motions slowed down until they stopped altogether, and their head lifted silently to the side as if they were trying to hear clearer.

Too bad, seems they detected his presence. Countless clones appeared around the unknown stranger in front of him. Half of them left the apartment from the balcony as the other half was about to follow when they got to fight Sasuke. All these clones required a strong chakra flux. Who in Konoha, if not from out of Konoha, has this much Chakra beside Naruto?

A small fight with powerful taijutsu occurred. Sasuke was trying to find out who was hiding under that cloak. He couldn't use ninjutsu inside Tsunade's apartment, so he was going to beat this stranger with hand to hand only, without burning or striking anything. Taking off the hood of one of the clones, he saw a faceless and hairless head. Oh, so they made sure to not copy their features. Great. He followed back the other clones who fled earlier as he defeated the last clone. Easy.

* * *

Reaching Konoha's gate, after trespassing it, the 6 clones parted ways. One went on a way and hid just some meters further, making sure to hide its Chakra sign while the 5 others went on another path making their way clear.

Sasuke felt almost offended by the audacity of this person, who apparently thought that fooling and defeating Uchiha Sasuke was such an easy task. The sharingan alone was plenty useful to catch any living being around.

Yet…

Sasuke followed the crowd of clones.

* * *

That was too close. Sasuke almost discovered her secret. Sakura never thought of hiding a secret from Sasuke this way, and now regretted her past decision. She never wanted to run from him and fight him. She was already exhausted by the running since half an hour ago and was having pain. Her belly hurt, and she needed to rest. She had nowhere to go now and couldn't return to Tsunade's. Maybe they could make up a thief story, but she seriously doubted it would be enough to fool Sasuke. But… Why did he get there? How? Could he be suspicious? And where was Tsunade?

With all that anxiety and pain, Sakura fell to her knees, one of her hands scratching the tree near her for support as the other caressing her belly. She needed rest, but first she had to find a shelter.

She needed to go back to Konoha while Sasuke is occupied hunting down the other clones.

Rising herself with difficulty, breathing hardly, she slowly turned toward Konoha.

She felt her heart stop when she met the Sharingan and the Rinnegan at a mere meter from her own eyes. She stepped back and found herself against the tree. "Sa… Suke…-Kun"

* * *

_**Next chapter : Lunatic**_

* * *

**Post Scriptum**

First, thanks for your reviews and critics ! Then I'd like to thank Sasusakuhart once again !

After that I'd like to say that the characters are looking OOC for some people, but yet I'm explaining that the character of Sasuke have been _out of his mind_ during that period concerning Karin, which would be explained in the chapter 12.

As for the character of Sakura, it's a kind of personality disorder that got built after the events of solitude with her friends' being in relationships and Sasuke being away for 2 more years.

The character of Sasuke does love Sakura, but haven't tell her anything of this and due to her P.D.'s effects, she thinks the opposite which made her hide her pregnancy in fear. Sasuke's reaction to that will be explained in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11 : Lunatic

_Ad Scriptum : Thanks again for **Sasusakuhart** for the arrangements and the talk._

_Thanks for all your reviews ! -heart-_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Lunatic**

* * *

Sasuke's hand stopped some millimeters from his fiancée's throat when he heard her shivering and whispering "Sasuke-kun", and saw those green eyes gazing at him in shock.

"Sakura…" he spelled cautiously. No, it couldn't be her, Sakura was at home right now, he had seen her.

Still in a state of utter shock, this 'Sakura' person in front of him froze while he scanned them with his Sharingan; Sasuke couldn't believing the chakra he was feeling, perceiving and seeing. It was unmistakenly Sakura's, just like the chackra of the Sakura at home. But this wasn't a clone, those he was targeting on the other side, and already caught, were clones. This before him wasn't a clone… So was the Sakura at home.

It was then that the Sasuke at home noticed the chakra emanating from the diamond-shaped seal on her forehead. It was fueling the clone with as much chakra as a normal human being needed. So, the one at home wa nothing more than a well-charged clone. That's all.

Feeling anger taking over him, the Uchiha was about to rage at this incomprehensible situation. He slammed vigorously his hand on the tree behind Sakura and, locking his eyes on hers, said with a calm deep voice: "What is this masquerade?"

Hidden under her cloak, the trembling Haruno wished Sasuke's eyes wouldn't focus lower. The Sharingan's visual powers were different from the Byakugan's; he still couldn't see behind her clothes. But on such a close distance, there was no way he could miss anything.

"I'm talking to you!"

If Sasuke found out that she had kept such an important thing from him for so long, he would probably take the situation in the worst possible way and imagine something bad… So bad… Like… It wasn't just her imagination. After 5 months of living together, she didn't earn what she longed for from Sasuke. No trust or love. _Maybe_ five months weren't enough for him. Or maybe, this is how he is. Maybe it wasn't about trust. He didn't trust that other woman more than he trusted her. Maybe he simply wanted her to forget the subject and live a simple happy life with him. Maybe… He was truly sterile. But if that's the case… Whose baby was she bearing? And how?

Sasuke's hand lifted her chin while he called her name again. Her rounded eyes worried him. He felt like in a dream. Like he hadn't seen Sakura from long ago. And he surely hadn't.

Sakura, who was still in full panic and shock and couldn't be reach by Sasuke's voice anymore, was trying to cover every possibilities that may have occurred to her and could put her at even more fault that she already was: '_What if someone approached me while I was unconscious? … No, that's stupid. No way. But then…_'

Sakura's fearful eyes drifted to Sasuke's chest, and then to his feet and then to hers… That she couldn't see. Unfortunately for her, he followed her line of sight to her belly. With his Sharingan on.

His lips parted at the sight. When Sakura noticed where her eyes had wandered during her panicked thoughts and lifted them rapidly to meet Sasuke's, who was already looking at her in disbelief.

A tiny part of her wished against all hope to see him smile in this right moment. She prayed from the bottom of her heart that he would understand the truth and to see some happiness on his shocked face.

But all her tears and fearful eyes could only make him think the worst. And more than that, the fact alone that she had kept this from him make her look all the more sketchy and untrustworthy. And how could she be like THIS at the first place? Sasuke felt the familiar feeling of hatred and betrayal blinding him.

Not thinking rationally, his now darkened brain was just trying to justify the hatred rising in Sasuke. He was sterile and he knew that. She was pregnant. There was no way the child was his, so what had happened? She had either been raped (but that was highly unlikely for a _strong_ woman as her) or she had cheated on him, but that too didn't sound like something Sakura would do. But then again, what other reasons she had to hide the _pregnancy_.

Pregnant.

Disgust overtook him and he didn't try to hide it when he stepped forward and addressed Sakura. His brain could only focus on how she've always been _hard to please_, and how that was most likely her reason for treason. Treason.

Jet black took over the red on his pupil. The Uchiha was going back to Konoha in mute silence.

"Sasuke-kun wai-"

Sakura tried to stop him from leaving, she needed to justify herself and explain that no, that was a huge misunderstanding and things weren't like that at all. She wanted nothing but tell him how sorry she was, and how much she loved him. But she knew it was too late for that, she should have done that earlier, not now, when it was meaningless and he wasn't going to believe anything of what she had to say. Whit a slight turn of his head, Sasuke' red irises bored into hers and suddenly, she saw her beloved's hand diving into her belly. Her mind was completely occupied by the bloody image of him snatching away from her, ribbed, a small living being. The vision left her completely wracked with guilt and regrets.

What else could she have done anyway? She got sick from the fear of him. Falling sick didn't meant being weak. But her unconditional love made her cherish him too much and being too afraid of losing him, she didn't know how to behave with him to keep him by her side. _Maybe_ all she should have done, was getting over her fear. Behaving normally, as he did. Being honest and tell him all the truth; if he accepted her as she was it would be ok, if not, he could leave and she would get over him.

It was too late now.

But late for what? If she had told him everything at the beginning, would that had made any difference? Would then have been some hope for the future?

Future.

Sakura's future was no more. She didn't know what to do about the child in her womb. Or was.

Falling on the ground, she saw Sasuke leaving to Konoha under a full moon.

Did he just killed his own child?

* * *

"Uchiha!" yelled Tsunade the moment she reached him, blocking his way. "Where is Sakura?"

His eyes seemed too dark, he looked too dangerous to talk to. He walked past Tsunade completely ignoring her. Tsunade, who could now see Sakura's body on the ground, was too alarmed to think about being offended. She kicked the young man beside her and then instantly rushed at Sakura side, but he simply disappeared. He was faster than her.

Considering that Sakura's state was more important than talking to that man, she let him go.

* * *

Naruto was running in the hospital heading to the emergencies room. Sai woke him up early in the morning and informed him that Sakura had been hospitalized without giving him further details. It couldn't be that serious though; he had seen Sasuke yesterday and he was sure Sasuke would have tell him if Sakura was in any danger. He had even met her two days ago and she was looking so well.

He entered the room breathing heavily, and found Tsunade, furious, sitting near her. Kakashi was standing near Tsunade, Sai and Shikamaru. Her parents weren't there. But most importantly…

"Where is Sasuke?" asked Naruto naively.

The four persons looked at him, before looking back to Sakura.

"As far as we were able to understand, she's under the Mangekyou's genjutsu." Said Kakashi. "It would be hard for us to wake her up."

"Genjutsu? Mangekyou?!" echoed Naruto. "You mean… Why? What's going on ?!"

* * *

Back to his office, Kakashi expected Sasuke's visit. He tried to make him talk but seems he didn't want to. Tsunade asked him to leave him alone, she's the one who's going to talk. She even said that there was no reason to worry. Sakura was ok – and so was her child. Sasuke didn't say anything about his reason for putting her in a genjutsu, he simply reported about the Otsutsuki situation.

When he was about to leave, he took some time to clear Kakashi's thoughts: "I know I shouldn't have acted like that but… She's going to wake up soon. Don't expect me to wake her up though, and… Just so you know… I'm not the father."

The Rokudaime was sure he misheard. What was he saying? Sakura betraying Sasuke? She would never…

Kakashi released a stiff laugher "Not the father… Eh – Sorry Sasuke… I don't get you…" – "You don't have to. Talk to you later." Replied a calm Sasuke, leaving.

* * *

When Sakura opened her eyes, there was grass near her eyes. She was feeling the pain in her belly slowly healing and fading away. When she tried to sit, there was a sweet gentle voice telling her "please keep calm… I'm healing you." Lifting her head, Sakura thought she saw the ghost of a feminine Sasuke sitting next to her.

When that girl was done healing her, she turned to her and smiled warmly "I'm done, mama."

"Sakura!" called Tsunade who was standing next to her caressing her cheek "How do you feel?"

Sakura didn't knew where she was. She seemed to be in a hospital. That genjutsu. That dream. She expected something more painful. Yet, what would be more painful than seeing a child she could have with Sasuke but never will.

"Tsunade-sama… I… he… I don't know what to do." Tsunade gently put her hand on her in a comforting way "shush…" She said in a low and sweet voice, almost as she was afraid every word may hurt Sakura "everything's gonna be alright… don't worry now."

"No… I know I shouldn't have done that... I'm sure I've lost his trust forever. I… I want to abort." Spelled Sakura with difficulty through her sobbing.

* * *

Two months have passed.

Standing in front of the Council Room, in the Hokage tower, Sakura was afraid to enter. She had feared this encounter since months now. No one in the village beside her and Tsunade knew about Sasuke's sterility, and they hadn't talked about that to anyone. It's a secret Sakura shared with Sasuke. Even Tsunade, who had a talk with Sasuke, didn't tell him that she knew about his sterility. She just asked him to trust Sakura. Something he couldn't do anymore.

Sakura had saw that girl that resembled Sasuke so much again in a dream. She knew that those visions weren't part of Sasuke's genjutsu. He could have wished to hurt her in a moment of rage, but he would have projected such a sorrowful image to her. Yet that girl was like a guardian to her. In the end, Sakura hadn't been able to harm the life that was growing in her womb, the life that she and Sasuke had created together. She didn't abort and hung on to that little life with all her strength.

She was going to prove Sasuke wrong. If he had lost faith in her, she was not going to lose it too. She had Tsunade with her, her parents, who didn't seem to understand much about what was going on, and… And that's all.

Sasuke had stabbed her in the back by telling Kakashi that she wasn't pregnant of him. How could she deny it now? By telling everyone that Sasuke thought of himself as a sterile while he was not? No, she wasn't going to do that. Primarly because she wanted to sort things out with Sasuke first. She didn't like the idea of the whole village knowing about his condition and his paternity before him. And also, she didn't really know how many people were going to believe her. In the best case, they would think she was making things up. In the worst, that she was a liar and a cheater.

Even Naruto.

He had become cold with her. Part of her couldn't really blame him though; she had left everyone believe that she had cheated on Sasuke. '_It's ok._' That girl kept telling her. She's going to bear the burden of being called liar and cheater instead of _really betraying_ Sasuke by revealing his _secret_, even if she knew it wasn't a real secret, that it was false.

Sighing deeply, Sakura proceed to meet Sasuke for the first time in months.

She entered the room.

* * *

Giving her his back, Sasuke was talking about what he discovered lately about the Otsutsuki, what he concluded and the hypothesis he built on those informations: the danger was too close to lower their guards now.

"So someone will have to watch over?" – asked Naruto.

"Yes. And I'm going to do that."

"Sasuke, I'm able to do that too and I-"the blonde was cut by his friend "We already discussed that Naruto. You're going to take care of the village from the inside when you'll become the Hokage, and I'm going to take care of it, and the other great nations, from the outside. I'll be gone for some years… We'll keep contact."

* * *

Some years. Sakura wasn't going to see Sasuke for some years. When the council was over, Gaara asked Sasuke for a talk. When she saw the Kazekage moving to talk to Naruto, momentarily leaving Sasuke alone, she gathered all her courage and stepped near Sasuke.

When she was about to spell his name, that suddenly felt heavy on her tongue and wouldn't leave her lips, she saw the Rinnegan on her. He didn't turn to face her, simply felt her presence, saw her, and was already walking away.

"Sasuke-kun!" she called, in vain.

There was no way to prove him that he was the real father, but with his Doujutsu he could see through her memory if she cheated on him, and that's what she's going to ask him.

Her courage hardened, Sakura stepped before him. "Sasuke-kun, please check my memory! If you'll find any proof that I cheated on you, then I'll leave you alone forever. But – please! Just do it!" she said rapidly, tears in her eyes.

Sasuke ignored her and walked away. Before leaving his gaze had fell for a couple of seconds on her now rounded belly. He had looked sad.

* * *

Four weeks after the council, the Haruno young lady was beyond Konoha's borders looking for some special medicinal herbs. Noticing how hardly she could sit and take off the herbs made her think that she shouldn't have left Konoha, alone, in this state. She may deliver anytime.

Having what she needed now, she opted to walk back to Konoha instead of running or jumping.

Sasuke was leaving today. She tried to find an excuse to leave the village. To not meet him when he would leave, to not look at him _leaving_ again with her tearful eyes. He have always left her alone. Always. The tears were falling, but well hidden in the rain.

When it almost became a downpour, she had shelter from the weather under a tree and wait for the rain to stop.

* * *

When Sasuke left Konoha, the rain started falling. He felt some sort of relief to not meet Sakura again. She should have gone to see her lover, if she still had one. This new Sakura seemed as a nymphomaniac to him. Maybe he was too cold for her? Or maybe she's the one who never got enough to the point she would go look for attention elsewhere.

Elsewhere. He hadn't thought of her from long ago. Now that he did, his brain tried to picture her being pleased by someone else. Disgusting.

Reaching the border of Konoha, Sasuke heard a faint cry. He stopped, and heard it again. It was a strangled voice. Someone was in pain.

Marching toward the source of the noise, he started to figure out who was screaming. He wished he could stop and get back on the road. He wished he could ignore her pained screams. But before he could make up his mind, his feet were already walking by themselves. Not just that, he was running and then rushing with all his speed toward her.

As he arrived near the source, he found a young lady crying, screaming, hardly breathing and bent on the soil. Her consciousness seemed to faint. She was clearly having an hard time and didn't seem to notice his presence.

Alarmed. Confused on what to do, how to help, because yes, he wanted to help her, Sasuke could only think of one close place where to take her.

* * *

Sakura's view was blurred and could only think of the pain she was feeling. She was seeing clouds above her, and suddenly Sasuke's face. She was sure it was a merciful dream created by her mind while she was dying alone in that forest.

Feeling her body swing by the movements of the _arms_ (?) below her, the clouds suddenly disappeared, replaced by a low dark ceiling. She wished she could know where she was.

The ceiling suddenly stopped moving and she heard a feminine voice screaming from far away, so much so that she could hardly make out the words. Finally the voice seemed to come closer: "Sasuke-kun !"

The person holding her, Sasuke apparently, answered firmly. His voice was sending vibrations into her body through his chest: "Karin! She needs your help! Now!"

"What?" questioned Orochimaru's assistant.

"She's about to give birth! Now! She needs help!" yelled an impatient Sasuke who seemed worried about the life of the woman in his hands.

* * *

When Sakura took her baby in her hands, she couldn't help but express all her gratefulness to the woman who was now cleaning the mess Sakura had done around her. "Ah!" she answered, "I've just paid my debt to you!" she said with a smile.

Sakura couldn't smile in this situation. The person who just helped her by carrying her there was the man who broke her heart, abandoned her and believed her to be a cheater. The woman standing in front of her, who just brought her food, was the one Sasuke preferred having a child with, even if at the time he was blinded by darkness and was holding too much hate toward Konoha and its people. Still…

"Thank you." She said once again when the tears gathered on her eyes started falling on the newborn baby in her arms.

"Where is… Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Ehm… Sasuke –"Sakura noticed the absence of 'kun' now, "he left right after leaving you here and asking me to take care of everything you need.

Sakura's face was devoured with sorrow. Tears couldn't stop falling. Karin remembered her exact same face of two years ago, when Sakura had healed her, and then approached her "Please, stop crying, he'll come back for you."

"What? Did… Did he tell you that?" asked the mother.

"Ehm no – but… He was so worried about you… I'm sure you have a story with him."

Sakura didn't expect herself to have a courage to spell those six words: "Didn't he have one with you?"

Karin made a weird face: "Me?" she laughed at herself and then mimicked a crying, when another voice said "She wishes she did!"

"SUIGETSUUU!"

A fight began.

* * *

_**Next chapter : Guren**_

* * *

"薄れないで アナタよ, 僅かな吐息で聞いてて欲しい  
Don't give up... You! I want to hear a short breath from you

小さな鼓動の音に掠れぬ祈りよ届け  
And in your faint heart beat, reach your further prayers

呼べぬ名前を抱いて, 指折り数える明日は消えない  
Carrying a name which can't be spelled and counting to a reported time in the future, which seems to have disappeared

耳を塞ぎ聞いてた 揺籠揺れる音  
The ears that aren't hearing anymore, the sound of a swinging cradle

取り戻さぬ春に紅蓮の花が咲く  
In an unreviewable spring, the red lotus flower had bloom."

**the GazettE - 紅蓮 [Guren] (Red Lotus)**


	12. Chapter 12 : Guren

First, and again, I'd like to thank Sasusakuhart ! Then, I'd like to thank all the reviewers, I especially enjoy reading your critics, and still looking to read more. I'd like to thank .omnia who's reviewing with each chapter since the follow !

* * *

**Chapter 12 : Guren**

* * *

Apparently, Karin and Suigetsu weren't going to end this fight anytime soon, causing the baby to start crying, annoyed by their yelling. As the baby protested, Suigetsu stopped yelling at Karin and saidt: "Oh? A baby? Whose…?" Sakura gave him a tired smile to indicate that she was the mother. He didn't know who she was, and rather than asking who was the father, he questioned: "And who are you at the first place ?"

"Haruno Sakura, a Konoha-nin, an ex-teammate of Sasuke." Said Karin, sterilizing and cleaning her tools.

"Oh – I see… But what the hell are you doing HERE? Does Orochimaru-sama even knows about that?" asked the aqua-man, making her blood run cold. So she was in Orochimaru's base? Sasuke took her there? "Sasuke asked him to let her stay here until she's able to go back to Konoha." Replied Karin. "But – Konoha people are crazy! What if they come looking for her thinking we kidnapped her or something ?!" he asked in confusion. "I don't think they'll come. Sasuke surely contacted them. And," facing Sakura "I don't think you'll let them think we kidnapped you, right?" she questioned with a wink.

"Eh – Of course not." Said the mother with a ghostly smile, surprised by the kindness Karin was showing her. She really wanted and needed to know more about her relationship with Sasuke but couldn't ask anything now.

A ginger-hair man opened the door and told Karin that she had been summoned by Orochimaru, so she followed him and closed the door behind her, leaving Sakura and her baby alone with Suigetsu.

The man approached her bed "Eee-, can I see the baby?" he asked gently. Sakura turned the baby so he could see their face and told him "I don't think five hours passed from the birth." – "Oh, fresh baby haha. And – is it a boy or a girl?" Sakura felt embarrassed by the question because she didn't know herself. "I – don't know. I'll ask… Karin when she'll be back." The name of that woman was still paining her.

Sitting in a chair not too far, he was looking for one or two things with which he could annoy Karin later, so he questioned her : "So you was Sasuke's girlfriend?" As he finished his sentence, the young mother felt a shiver. She wasn't sure if Sasuke told this man anything or he was just trying to figure it. "I don't know… Kind of." She replied, when he shocked her with his amazed eyes and his: "REALLYYY? Oh! So the man knows how to socialize after all! Heh, last time he visited us here, a year ago, he talked about his intentions on getting married to someone from Konoha." Sakura wasn't sure of what she was hearing or experiencing. She looked down at the baby in her arms trying to realize what Suigetsu was telling her, that Sasuke wanted to marry her from the very beginning and that "He even said that he likes a certain girl who kept annoyingly looking for him."

"Is this his baby?" he asked finally with a serious look. She didn't feel any danger, but still, he surely knows Sasuke's condition and may be just grumbling words in order to trick her, so she _honestly_ told him that "No, it isn't Sasuke's." - "Ah."

The door got opened and a tall figure entered the room.

Orochimaru. She used to despite his existence, but that changed after the last Great Ninja War. Still, she felt a little uneasiness around him. What would he want from her? Does he suspect the baby to be Sasuke's? If that's so… He may try to do something bad to them. Sakura panicked since she was too weakened by the childbirth to be able to fight him or try to run away…

"Haruno-san." greeted Orochimaru. "You're welcome here anytime!" he added approaching her.

"Thank… You" – she replied cautiously, following his movements with her wary eyes as her hands tightened on her child's body.

"Sasuke-kun asked me to let you stay here and have all the care you need until you recover from your delivery and go back to Konoha." He explained, eyes locked on the baby. "May I see her?" he questioned with a smile as his hand was almost touching Sakura's arm. Hesitating, looking at Suigetsu's relaxed expression, and Karin's calm one, she prayed he wouldn't do anything bad to _her_. He said her. So, she had a daughter after all. She gave him the baby. The first man to hold her baby wasn't Sasuke nor a doctor, but a person she used to hate from the bottom of her heart… She almost cried at the view.

"She looks in good shapes." He noted, giving her back to her mother.

He was about to leave, but couldn't hold his curiosity: "She's an Uchiha, right?"

The three persons beside him blenched. "N-No, it isn't" she answered, eyes locked on his. "Oh come on now! Don't be afraid of me, I promised to Sasuke-kun to assure your security, yours and your child's." She was still confused by Sasuke's actions. "It isn't Sasuke-kun's child, no." Humming and smiling, Orochimaru left, followed by Suigetsu.

Karin looked worried, less calm than the minutes before Orochimaru's last question.

Some twenty minutes of silence followed where Karin was busied with her machines in the same room. "How are you going to call her?" she asked finally. Gazing at her in astonishment, Sakura rose her eyes to the ceiling "I'm not so sure… I don't know yet." – "Maybe you should ask her father." She added Karin.

Trap. She was trying to make Sakura fall into her trap, to push her to reveal the father's identity. Why though? He was sterile, Karin surely knew that. That was it. Sakura had to stop her there: "He's dead." – "Oh! … I'm sorry." Said Karin, truly sorry, without any trace of falseness in her words.

"I wish I could have a child one day." She said, sitting near Sakura taking off her glasses, "I just don't know which father to pick, heh," looking at the baby, caressing her cheek, she added "until then, I will consider her as my daughter, she can have my help any time she needs it." She finished, with a smile. "Thank you for all this. I wish you'll get what you want." Replied Sakura.

After some five minutes of silence, the Konoha-nin dared to ask the heavy question once again: "Do you wish to have a child with Sasuke? You seem to love him."

Shocked for some two or three seconds as her eyes went round looking at the young mother, she laughed as just told her the biggest joke of her life with a straight face. "I love him, yeah, just like I love that Suigetsu or Orochimaru-sama… I used to lust on him though, but I don't really want a child from him or anyone…"

Her words were pained, and she didn't seem to be able to tell anything further while she lifted herself from the chair next to Sakura's bed. She seemed to be hiding something for herself. And only herself. "Plus, I'm not innocent enough to have a child. Nor stable enough to rise one."

"If you excuse me, I'll be back in a hour or two." She added as she left the room.

Sakura could swear she saw a tear.

* * *

"Where is Sakura ?!" yelled a woman at Suigetsu who looked terrified. He asked the woman to follow him but they got stopped in the right corridor by Orochimaru, who had showed up from nowhere: "Oh ! Look at who came to visit me." – he exclaimed.

"I'm not here to meet you but to check on Sakura!" she said.

"Oh… I thought you missed me. Come, we'll check on her."

When they got to her room, she was sleeping, with a child in her arms.

"Let her sleep a little further. I want to talk to you before you leave, Tsunade." said Orochimaru.

* * *

"She's an Uchiha."

"What? Why are you saying that?"

"Because I know their chakra nature too well to be mistaken." He said, laying his chin on his hand.

"Well… Maybe…It doesn't seem so… But don't you dare even think about approaching her baby!" threatened Tsunade.

"I promised Sasuke-kun long time ago to never approach him again… And promised to him this woman and her baby's safety when he left."

"Anyway. We need to go."

* * *

When Sakura was ready to go, Suigetsu noticed her gazing on a picture on the desk. It pictured team Taka, with Sasuke in the middle. He enveloped the picture so that it was impossible to figure out what it was from the outside, then gave it to her, asking her not to look at the picture until she was home. She promised.

"Sakura. We need to go back to Konoha now." Told her mentor, stepping in front of her.

"I'm following you, Tsunade-sama."

_Thank you, Tsunade-sama_, you've been the mother I needed in two phases of my solitude. Two phases where Sasuke disappeared and left me crying behind as I called for him.

She wasn't completely alone now. She had that girl who kept visiting her in her dreams while she was barely alive. All Sakura had to do now was to move on, for real, and forget Sasuke, forget this _father_.

* * *

But, her daughter would never forget.

* * *

**Next chapter : Haruno Sarada**

* * *

**Post Scriptum**

Well, well !

I didn't kill Sarada like said the second review on this fanfic, the character is coming. The whole thing is a _misunderstandood _that first happened between Sasuke and Karin, and then followed by a _misunderstood_ that happened between Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke misunderstood Karin and Sakura misunderstood Sasuke.

The character of Sakura will, again, have a change of personality, not really, but somehow. Her character will simply _get over_ Sasuke temporarily until things explode. The character of Sasuke will remain the same, but may get hit _right in the kokoro_ by Sarada's typical character.

So the next chapter will take part in the Boruto universe, rather than the Naruto one.

I guess I should have added Sarada's character to the fanfic's datas, but that would... Somehow change the expectations of the first readers. I'll keep it so.


	13. Chapter 13 : Haruno Sarada

**Chapter 13 : Haruno Sarada**

* * *

Started ten years ago, Sasuke's mission hasn't been tiring. He has found himself more at ease with his condition as the last Uchiha and started thinking about developing his hermit-life into a teaching one so he would, maybe, transmit his knowledge and eyes to someone in the future.

Reading over his report to Naruto, a spot in his heart wanted to ask about the only family he got in Konoha, Team 7, but wouldn't mention Sakura by any mean, so he only asked about Naruto and Kakashi.

As his hawk flew away toward the Land of Fire, Sasuke meditated on the logic Sakura would have worked on. Even if he wasn't sterile, how would she hide her pregnancy as she was trying to prove the opposite ? Why would she hide about it as she kept telling him there was a cure and all.

It was totally absurd.

Yet, he would never think of Sakura as a stupid person, yet what she did actually was. Not only, she has betrayed him. He was still not reading logic in her betrayal; why would someone who sacrificed that much for him, suffered that much, have been rejected several times as she was just caring about him, betray him when they were finally going to get married ? A child ? Has she been that desperate to be a mother ? She didn't look like that. Has she been raped or something ? That too was impossible.

Many questions kept roaming in his mind from a decade. Now that he was calmer, he wondered if he shouldn't give Sakura a chance and listen to her "explanation". She's his only family after all.

The thoughts left him as his domestic left his field of view.

* * *

Two ten years old girls were taking their meals in a small restaurant in Konoha. The black-haired one was getting annoyed of the chestnut-haired one in front of her. She was rambling about her parents from almost an hour, and was now more concentrated on her father, a family position she never had experience with. She has no father.

Father.

Since her furthest memory, all her mother told her about him is that he is far away and she has no idea when will he be back to them. Her mother's environment didn't give any more hints. Her only grandparents deceased a year ago in a construction's accident, at the same time. All they ever tell her is to be patient. Her mother has some close friends like the Nanadaime Hokage, who was always giving her an embarrassed smile to her questioning about her father and a pale answer like "I never met him, Sakura-chan may have met him out of Konoha…"

"They all give the same answer" she thought. All of them answered her like this with a look of pity. "They see me as a kid who doesn't understand anything" she concluded. In fact they does, yet, she stopped asking such a question from two years, when she thought that all she has to do is to be patient, but not only, she had grown mature pretty rapidly and started understanding some meanings like being orphaned and thought that, maybe, her dad is deceased ? But in that case, they would at least give his name. After all, she has the same family name as her mother's parents, in the opposite condition of all her friends who took their names from their dad. She has no track.

But if he's neither dead, non-known, maybe… Her mother have been assaulted by someone and fell pregnant and couldn't kill the baby in her womb ? That would explain the look of pity on everyone's eyes.

Wrath. Is what she felt at the thought.

Sarada suddenly stood from her seat and excused herself for leaving Chou-Chou alone as she ran away toward the library. There are some records in the library for the previous grand events in which her mother had taken part, like the Third Great Ninja War.

The records described Haruno Sakura as the greatest female ninja of her time, excelling even Tsunade and being one of the three new Sannin. The three new Sannin included the actual Hokage and the last Uchiha survivor.

Her mother is described in such a great way. If she's been born ten years ago, the _assault_ would have happened almost eleven years ago during the transition period, during the Rokudaime Hokage era. The Nanadaime is too friendly to assault her, so she has to find another culprit who could be stronger than Sakura. In order to restrain the list of suspects she decided to play on genetics and only put on the list those who have some similarities with her own traits, which means someone who, at least, has black hair… Or gray ?

Navigating on the ninjas' list from a decade ago, she marked on her list : Kakashi, Sai, Sasuke, Shikamaru and… She couldn't find more.

She has to analyze every suspect now : Kakashi-san was her mother's sensei, she met him many times and never suspected any antipathy between them, they looked to have a healthy, respectful teacher-student relationship and he is too kind for such a cruelty. As for Sai, she does look like him actually, yet… He's too weak to violate her mother and never have they been at tension, they're close friends even. As for Sasuke, she had never met him. She needs to look for some datas about him. Well, Shikamaru was another good friend, and nothing appeared to be weird concerning him.

About those she knows and have met, she never felt related to any of them, but this Sasuke… He was her mother's teammate and is one of the Great War's heroes, yet she never met him.

As she gave the records back to the library's office, she asked the personal if they know anything more about Uchiha Sasuke. There was two workers, one who was sitting on the desk and took back the records from her hands as she tilted her head toward her coworker standing behind her as they were humming. They didn't look to know much more than the general info from the records they just retold her about. She thanked them, and as she was about to leave, she heard the standing one telling the other "I guess he left the village again a decade ago, no ?"

Sarada felt as if her back have been pierced with knives as her blood went cold. She felt terrorized for a moment and couldn't make a step forward.

* * *

During the following hours, she have been to see the Nanadaime and Sai, asking them about Uchiha Sasuke. The common expression they gave, the uncommon one, was of surprise. They looked somehow frightened at the name she spelled, not so sure about what to answer her.

She have asked about his relation with her mom : were they nice friends ? Were they lovers ? Anything ? But the time they took to answer her made her suspicions go stronger. "I can't trust their answers" was all she concluded after their silly answers of "Yes ! Nice friends."

* * *

It have been another tiring day for Sakura in the hospital. She is working extremely since Sarada got into the Ninja Academy because their house is empty and she doesn't feel like passing time with anyone other than her. Since her pregnancy, most of her friends have turned against her for keeping the father's identity hidden. They first claimed it to be Sasuke, but he himself have made it clear in front of everyone that he has nothing to do with the child she was bearing. Naruto became more friendly after Sarada's birth, when her traits starting being more marked. He kept saying "She really looks like Sasuke !" but couldn't keep the rhythm with Sakura denying it with "She's not Sasuke's daughter." Naruto became colder with her the more she said that sentence, as if she was forcing on all her environment the idea of her being a cheater. He tried many times to open the subject and try to see logic in all the insanity going on, but couldn't and ended up giving up when he started answering Sarada's naïve questions.

Hopefully, Sarada stopped with those questions now.

As tired as she was, she prepared dinner and the table, waiting for her daughter. Seating silently, almost angrily, on the table, Sarada couldn't take a bite from her food. She looked so sad, yet so angry, almost crying.

"Are you ill ?" asked Sakura warily.

"No – I'm tired, I don't wanna eat." She answered her, with a bowing head, as she left to sleep.

* * *

Sakura woke up with a fever. She had many nightmares concerning loosing Sarada, her most precious reason-to-be, and from all the tire she compiled from two years of excessive work.

She was in the backyard of their small house, doing the laundry, when Sarada approached with a worse worried face. She have been crying. Her face torn Sakura who lost all her temper wanting to crush the face of the thing or person who made Sarada in such bad shape.

"Mother – Who is dad ?" whispered Sarada.

That's it. That's the _thing_ that's disturbing Sarada ? She wants to smash it. She has to. But what would she smash ? Sasuke ? She would if he was close-by, but…

All her anxiety and wrath came out with a chakra-concentrated punch she gave to the ground. Smashing some rocks would calm her… She thought. But ended up destroying her house's basement, so her house. The house she worked so hard to afford after her parents' house burned out.

Black-out.

* * *

"Calm down ! Sarada !" yelled Shizune. "You're harming your mother with your questions…" she added softly as she lowered herself to Sarada's level.

Sakura have been taken to the hospital. She was beyond exhaustion. Sarada have kept however asking Shizune the same questions she was asking two years ago. Now that she was sure that Shizune has no answer nor will to answer, she took herself out and leaded to ask a Team 7's legendary member, Uzumaki Naruto.

The Nanadaime should have enough knowledge about that Uchiha and her mother, and would maybe know more about their relation in the past. Was there something between them ? Ever ?

* * *

As she was a level from the Hokage's office, Sarada noticed a large Hawk reaching the floor above. It's a missionary animal, a messenger.

* * *

"Sasuke's hawk arrived. It seems there is an important matter he can't talk about through written messages. He's waiting for you on the Frontier's Castle." Said Shikamaru, folding the letter in his hands then putting it on the Hokage's office.

Humming for a moment as he was gazing at the letter, Naruto stood from his seat in annoyance : "Well, I should keep a clone here then, and go meet him by myself."

* * *

In a hurry to keep track of the Nanadaime, followed by her friend Chouchou, Sarada kept hid from his sight, or that's what she believed.

Naruto had spotted them from the beginning, understood that they're following him, but didn't really got the idea behind their brains. He could tell that it's just one brain; Sarada. Is she planning to meet Sasuke ? For what reason ? Did Sakura tell her that Sasuke was her father ? That wasn't so logical because Sakura kept denying that and she was resting in the hospital right now, so has no idea about Sarada's whereabouts, and would surely be panicked if she discovered that her precious daughter left the village to see Sasuke.

Does Sarada have suspicions about Sasuke being her father ? She must have some serious tracks for that. Naruto was ok with her meeting Sasuke; he would introduce her just as Chou-chou : a friend's daughter.

Naruto hadn't much time to think about a nice meeting when he noticed an attack targeting the girls. It was a small white-skinned boy, White Zetsu like, with…

"Uchiha !" said Sarada, fixating the crest symbol on his back.

"_She's informed._" Noticed the Hokage.

He didn't lose much time to neutralize the boy who fled the battlefield, acknowledging his weakness.

"Isn't Uchiha Sasuke the last Uchiha alive ?" asked Sarada with a face as serious as saddened.

Naruto tried to read through her question and face. Was she thinking… That _maybe_ Sasuke is this boy's father ? Along with being her own dad ? Like, he left her and her mother to get a new life with a new family ? Or maybe… He already had a family ?

The Hokage's face darkened as his eyebrows got knitted. That would explain a lot : Sasuke was already having a family before coming back to Konoha and Sakura rejected him when she discovered that. Which means that Sarada is actually his daughter, but such complications made Sasuke and Sakura separated.

But why is this boy this deadly- white ? No ! It's illogical. This boy should have some of the remaining Hashirama cells or something like that.

His face lighted a little as he answered her firmly : "He is. And only. This person's skin and skills show that they're a result of some forbidden biological researches. Maybe Sasuke has some informations about it. Let's keep on."

* * *

The Nanadaime didn't tell the girls where they're leading. Yet, Sarada was aware. When Chou-Chou asked for a minute of pause, at some hundred meters from the Frontiers' Castle, she asked the Nanadaime for a dispose, claiming _toilet_ as a pretext to leave them.

She hid her chakra signature so he won't feel her movements. He won't be able to learn that she's heading to the Castle without a chakra signature or, him, being on Sennin Mode.

As she was running with all her power toward the Castle, Sarada felt numerous deep emotions. She couldn't hide her sadness, her fear, her wrath, her joy and perplexity. She was crying, but couldn't tell what for exactly.

First, she was sad in case Sasuke was actually her father, knew that, and left her and her mother. Nanadaime described him as an awesome person… So why would he do that ?

She was then afraid and angry in case he was actually the rapist of her mother. She wouldn't forgive him that, even if he's her _father_. Yet, maybe he never knew that Sakura was pregnant. Maybe he didn't want a child… So he may kill her ?

After all, she was happy. She was going to check what's wrong with her life, she may get answers.

Entering the Castle, looking in fear in all directions, she felt like she could see clearer in the dark, yet, told herself that it may be something of the magic of this place… And event.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting in the entrance hall of the Castle waiting for Naruto. He heard someone approaching the doors, but was sure it wasn't Naruto. The footsteps' rhythm and tones made him conclude it was a child's. So he stood, ready to fight again that white-skinned boy with the Uchiha crest.

His target was now in front of him, but didn't notice him yet. In the opposite of that boy, this one was darker : black hair, normal skin and was red-dressed. He wasn't sure how various can be that enemy, but last time he met that boy, he mentioned that he has a "father". So, he may also have siblings claiming to be from the Uchiha clan. Impostors.

Standing behind his target, he could tell she was wearing a headband, so she may be from a ninja village. But her clothes reminded him of someone he didn't really want to remember, but the crest on her back only confirmed it : Haruno.

It didn't mean much though. "I see that you're a vicious enemy to the bones." This enemy seemed well documented about Sasuke, and was maybe trying a psychological war by using some Konoha symbols.

As she turned to face her interlocutor, scared and trembling, she saw that famous Sasuke marching slowly toward her. His words were threatening. She didn't understood why but he really wasn't happy to see her.

She didn't had time to say anything when she found herself cornered against the wall. Tears couldn't stop. All she came her from was to ask a simple question : "Are…" she hesitated to continued when he hand was approaching her throat. When she rose her eyes to meet his only showing eye, she saw it darkening. She still couldn't understand in what nightmare she fell. "_I should have come with Nanadaime, instead of dashing here alone._" She thought.

Too late, he took her throat in his hand, was about to pressure it when he the last word of her question gave him shivers. That word was said along Naruto's yelling : "Sasuke !"

The word she spelled was _Papa_.

* * *

_**Next chapter : Misunderstood**_

* * *

"**Watch the blood turn your diamonds into coal**"  
_DEATHSTARS - Track, Crush & Prevail_


	14. Chapter 14 - Misunderstood

**Chapter 14 : Misunderstood**

* * *

Sasuke released her and took some steps backward. It was him who looked scared now.

Naruto approached Sarada in a hurry asking her if she was alright, then turned to face Sasuke clearing that "She's not an enemy, she came with me." Sasuke's face was really disgusted at the situation. He didn't understand what's going on. Worse, he didn't want to understand. He really didn't, as curious as the girl's eyes' _**colors**_ made him curious and _**alerted**_. He turned his back to them and saw another girl. Out of patience he asked Naruto angrily : "What the hell is going on ?"

The Hokage approached Sasuke and explained himself : "I didn't bring these kids with me from Konoha. I met them on my path and they have been attacked by a white boy with Sharingan. He was also wearing clothes with the Uchiha crest. I couldn't leave them along, nor return them to Konoha, so I brought them with me."

Naruto haven't seen Sarada's eyes it.

He smiled fairly, and decided to introduce them, starting with the one Sasuke was facing : "This is Chou-Chou, she's Chouji's daughter." She saluted Sasuke who didn't change his dark and perplexed face emotions.

"And this is Sa…" Naruto was cut by Sarada's furious run toward the Castle's entrance, and exit, and ended up calling her as he tried to run after her "Sarada ! What's wrong ?!"

Sasuke was frozen. He was too perturbed by the heavy flow of thoughts that was crossing his mind and heart. She's from Konoha. She has the Haruno symbol on her back and… Her eyes' colors…

It was another clone like that white boy. It wasn't a genetic modification trying to get Uchiha eyes. Unless… Her _mother_ tried something to make them look like that ?

* * *

Sakura was few kilometers away from the Boundary Castle. She have been summoned by the Nanadaime, Naruto, who informed her that Sarada is with his Original version going to the Boundary Castle. He explained that he have been followed by her and her friend. When she asked him why, he couldn't answer, he has no _clear_ idea. She wasn't worried by then, Naruto is trustable, there is nothing to worry about. So, she was heading out until a question popped in her head. Stopping at the door's knob, she turned herself lightly and asked him about his reason to send his original form instead of a clone. His reaction, accompanied with Shikamaru's embarrassed face made her turn herself fully to face him, and advance some steps forward, asking him again the same question.

"I've an appointment with Sasuke." He replied with a desolated face. The Haruno have been running toward the frontiers since then.

Sasuke.

Why Sarada would even think about him ? What does she know about him ? Did anyone tell her anything about her and him ? Did she heard from somewhere about their short relationship ? Is Sarada thinking he's her father ?

"_Who's my father ?"_

Those words torn her heart. She was frightened about her child more than ever.

Sasuke is awesome. That's how she felt about him. He have been consumed by darkness during the time preceding the Third Ninja War, he have done a lot of crimes, hurt a lot of people. He even tried to _rebuild_ his clan with someone else. That darkness is still existing as a defense for his injuries; whenever he found himself hurt, that darkness reappears lightly : like when he tried to kill Naruto for a Revolution of the Ninja world or when he tried to hurt her by telling her he've tried before to have children, with someone else…

Sakura believes and acknowledges Sarada to be Sasuke's daughter. During her pregnancy she could never tell him about it for the simple reason "he wasn't trusting her enough". How ? He was absolutely surer that he's sterile, and the person who diagnosed him was Karin, and not her. In simple words, for a reason Sakura ignored, he trusted Karin more. He trusted another woman more than his fiancée, so how could his fiancée tell him something totally opposite that could indulge an infidelity. Since he trusted the other person more than her, he would surely see her as a traitor, and that's what he've done.

The Castle was just a kilometer away now. Sakura tried to regain her calm to at least stand strong in front of him. Her fear rose alertly when she saw Sarada leaving the Castle in a hurry. Could she have asked him if he was her dad ? How would he react ? Would he think Sakura have brain-washed her daughter her whole life to believe that Sasuke is her father… ? How much have Sasuke changed since ten years ? She has no idea. Would he be consumed again by darkness now ? Could he try to hurt her ?

She won't forgive any single tear he would have made Sarada spill.

She loves him, too much, is ready to sacrifice herself for him, forgive everything, but… Sarada was another subject, she was somehow ready to sacrifice _him_ for Sarada.

* * *

"Sarada !" yelled Naruto as he followed the Haruno marked girl.

Sasuke couldn't move from his place, as if frightened of the repercussions of any bad movement he could make. He could hear his own heartbeats, the birds' singing outside stopped, Naruto's yellings and footsteps' disappeared, the creamy-skinned girl next to him was speaking, but he couldn't hear her. All he could hear was silence. He was facing himself. His chest was heavy and his feet felt broken as if he was about to fall.

He was shocked.

He couldn't realize _exactly_ why but his inner self did know. His brain was still under the shock of the late gathered data.

A girl came with Naruto. She has the Haruno sign on her back, _like Sakura_. She has the same eyes' shape _like Sakura_. She looks nine to twelve years old. She came here before Naruto, she should have tricked him. She has eyes' colors and patterns _like that white boy_. And called him "_Papa_"…

There are four possibilities; either that white boy, infiltrated Konoha in such a shape and replaced Sakura's daughter from long ago, or Sakura have tried a genetic modification on her daughter so that she looks like an Uchiha, or that girl changed her eyes' shape like any shinobi could change their appearance… Or…

"No !" he said out-loud, awakening himself from his train of thoughts. He's not ready to think about that heart chilling last possibility.

* * *

"Sarada ! I'm talking to you ! Stop and come back here, you're under my responsibility !" claimed Naruto with a more severe tone, that made Sarada stop.

Her shoulders' shivering looked like she was crying, and indeed she was, Naruto thought, when she returned to face him with not just her tears, but bloody colored eyes.

Naruto was under a light shock and relieve, but it didn't last long, he was attacked again by that white skinned _Uchiha_.

The Hokage easily rejected his attack, but was again attacked, when Sasuke interfered. After some hits and spells exchanged, another version of that white _Uchiha_, an adult version of it, attacked them from a dead angle, but it was neutralized by a condensed attack that smashed him on the ground. It should have broken his bones. He's _literally neutralized_.

It was Sakura, clearly, as she spat on her opponent "Don't approach my daughter !"

"Mama !" said Sarada vividly.

"Sarada !" said Sakura hardly, she was too worried about her, she wasn't realizing she was there, ok, standing in front of her. All she could see before her eyes was her daughter, and nothing else. Sher ran toward her to hug her.

* * *

When Sakura arrived, Sasuke felt more alarmed, even if he couldn't let that show. He knew he should read Sakura before she read him, so he didn't miss any move, expression or word from her. The way her face softened from the anger it was consuming it moments before she faced that girl, could tell him how much she loved her. She seemed to be able to hide a lot about that girl in order to protect her, but… Wouldn't brain-wash her to put her on a _painy_ path. That included modifying her genes too, she wouldn't do it. And that girl, didn't seem to be an infiltrated… Spy… She would have helped the enemy now, but didn't…

So that means…

Void devoured him in an instant when he found himself facing the only remaining possibility. He felt despair, shame, regret, sadness, pain, anger… He couldn't deal with all those emotions, because he should react to the present he was living, to the moment; Sakura was running toward him.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't see her from a decade, and, apparently, she was still so in love with him. That's Sakura. She have forgiven a lot in the past, it isn't like she wouldn't forgive a fault that… Lasted ten years. Ten years.

Sakura's face didn't change, her face was so lighted with joy right there, he would like to ask for pardon and to open his arms, but… His ego. It isn't him who would do the first step, it's not him who's going to say that _that girl_ has Sharingan, and is Sakura's daughter, so she's Sasuke's too. He wouldn't do that, he would wait for someone else to say that, and hear _Sakura's_ response, to open himself. His ego was still huge he thought, or maybe, he was just shy deep inside. Or, ashamed of his faults.

She was few centimeters away when he noticed she was looking somewhere else.

He felt broken when she passed next to him, toward someone else. The shame he felt was doubled. Sakura have changed. At least, he's not the person she loves the most now…

How to react ? He didn't know.

"Are you hurt ? Sarada ? Why did you come here ?!" asked the mother warily. "I'm fine, mama… I… Just wanted to..."

"_To what ?!"_ asked Sasuke internally. To meet your _papa_ ? He could have killed you, thinking you're a foe. He could have hurt you. He could have put an end to the life of his own child because of all his foolish and insane previous decisions.

"To meet the legendary Uchiha Sasuke." She answered gently with a smile. Sakura returned a tired smile to Sarada as she hugged her more tightly, saying "You're a curious girl after all."

Naruto could notice the density of the atmosphere, Sasuke wasn't going well. He could figure out why…

"_the legendary Uchiha Sasuke_". He was no more her Papa. So Sakura totally ignored this girl's plan; she came here secretly, she tried to meet Sasuke secretly away from Naruto, she called him _Papa_, and… With Sharingan on.

His heart hurt him, he wasn't sure if it was stabbed or totally broken. It's as the memory of his parents being slaughtered. But seems it was going to break more, now that he heard Sakura's footsteps approaching him, felt her standing next to him and whispered as she avoided eyes contact. Her words buried him :

**"I'm sorry if my daughter caused you troubles. She's just a hyperactive curious kid, forgive her."**

* * *

Next Chapter :

No more chapters for this fic, I assume this arc of "**Uchiha's Future**" completed, yet, I'll continue to write what comes next on a new fic :

"**Sasuke's Redemption**"

I hope you enjoyed the _plot_.

I wrote this because I remember I asked myself when I read Naruto Gaiden, and saw those Uchiha Sarada focused episodes from Boruto, about Sakura's reaction toward Sasuke :

She didn't see him from long ago, at least since Sarada's five years old, but when they meet, she'll first ask Naruto if he's going well, the give him a look and simply pass beside him, and in the anime, that scene is animated on slow-motion, as if they had a fight, or their relationship isn't going well, or maybe that's Sarada's perspective.

So I wanted to develop the question. And instead of making a real problem in the couple, I preferred it to be a **MISUNDERSTANDING**, and that was the initial name of the fic I wanted to write, but the misunderstanding I choose was treason or cheating. At the same time, I questionned myself : what if one of the remaining Uchihas we knew since the beginning of Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi, were sterile, or just one of them was ? I started then a fic where Sasuke is the one sterile, and another when it's his brother who is so. What would be their, the Uchiha's, **FUTURE** ? So that misunderstood that happened with Sakura and Sasuke was all because Sasuke wanted to see Sakura less perfect so that he could look less embarassing, and show less emotions or flattering. And that's why he wouldn't like to believe in her diagnosis. He wanted to believe that she was, at least, less competent in the field of biological analysis, at least, since she was powerful and cunning on all domains, in a way he couldn't surpass her, unless it's a pure matter of power.

The redemption he tried to earn years ago after he was accepted back to the Shinobi world seemed to work, he found peace, until he felt rejected and betrayed by Sakura. He felt a new gate to darkness opened, so he did his best to try gain back that peace by avoiding Konoha. But now that he met Sarada, his whole efforts seemed to have built an enormous wall between him and Sakura, one he's not believing anymore to be able to destroy it, especially after the coming manners of Sakura, a new Sakura, colder, harsher, without eyes full of love and warmth, a Sakura he modeled.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks for everyone's critics, either good or bad, they're all important to me, I'll try to make up my language, style and grammar.

And ! All I wanted was to convey a story, so forgive my poor vehicule.


End file.
